


The Devil And The God [Lucifer Loki Crossover book1]

by RandomAlex



Series: God's and Devils [2]
Category: Angrboða - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Lucifer (TV), Lucifer Morningstar - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, Crime, Devil, Drama, F/M, Gen, God - Freeform, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Lux - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Tessaract, devil&god, god&devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAlex/pseuds/RandomAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the God of Mischief tried to escape incarceration by the Thunder God of Asgard, his reckless act hurled him to another dimension, one he has never been in before. One that does not acknowledge the existence of  Asgard and its Gods, but One True God and His soldiers of Angels. </p><p>Trying to find his way back home, he has to befriend Detective Chloe Decker, and her whimsical but refine friend Lucifer.<br/>Will the God of Mischief and the Devil of Hell face their enemy together? Or will they face off in chaos?</p><p> Will Chloe have to choose? </p><p>Will Dan ever get a break?</p><p> </p><p>(scenes imagined happened right after first Avengers movie, and during first season Lucifer FOX series. I do not own characters from respective shows, unless they are not in the show )</p><p> </p><p>***WARNING***<br/>might contain mature language.<br/>Any religious statements or innuendos are not the personal views of Author (just to be clear, this is Lucifer and a "God" here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Loki**  stared at the chains on his wrist as streaks of light and color flowed around him and his brother. He knows the second they land in Asgard he would be detained by his father's shiny warriors and punished accordingly. Thor was focused on the Tesseract, gripping on one end of the gold decorated cylinder.

Loki wiggled his hands trying to get free, but it was of no use, even his mouth was clamped shut. One last effort, he thought as he tightened his grip on the device. He looked at Thor who was just focusing on getting home.  _Let's see if this works._

Loki swung his foot, flying kick to his brothers chest. Thor was surprised and lost his grip on the cylinder's handle. His face was full of shock as he disappeared into the stream of light behind him.

Loki smirked, for once he didn't use magic to one up his muscle brained oaf of a brother.

Without another person holding the other end of the device the light around him flickered. He felt the dimensional travel hurling him violently in the air. Pain surging trough his body as every dimensions pulling him in every direction. The specially made cuffs shattered under the pulling pressure of dimensions. The metal covering his mouth flung off as if a giant magnet was pulling it.

Loki screamed in pain, as he couldn't keep hold of the Tesseract device. It slowly floated away from him, Loki musters the strength to reach it, but time itself was slowing down effected by a huge amount of dimensional gravity, his body couldn't move as fast as it wanted to.

He felt a tug in his gut. Suddenly a drop in the gravity hurled him backwards. The lights flickering faster and faster, as he felt like falling. His consciousness fading.

Loki could feel warm rays hitting his face, he tried to open his eyes but the light was to blinding.

_Damn.. Asgardians with the gold lights they love so much, for once they should try not to blind people._

As he thought his escape attempt failed, Loki stood up scrunching his eyes. His head was still aching , he stands, wobbly at best.

As his eyes focused, a big grin formed on his thin lips. He was standing on top of a building in a sea of skyscrapers and concrete buildings. Sounds of traffic and people filled the air, the sun shined brightly in the sky. No gods, no S.H.E.I.L.D, especially no Avengers in sight. Loki laughed and laughed hard, hands on his stomach and dropping to his knees.

 _It worked! A fools effort actually worked!_  The king of calculated moves is amused by his own reckless act.

Tired of laughing so much he stood back up, focusing his eyes on the city.

_Now where exactly am I?_

 

  


	2. Waking the Devil

 

 **A**  splash of cold water woke Lucifer up in a panic. His silk sheets damp and his face was dripping wet, shocked and angry.

"What in the bloody hell.."

"It's less bloody without you around", Amenadiel stood at his bed side. His Angelic brother from heaven smiled at his drenched appearance.

Lucifer glared at him, hurting his eyes with the sudden light from the open window. "You know I have a door, right? Ever tried a little thing called knocking.." He said sarcastically, rubbing his eyes with both hands.

"Luci.. Now where is the fun in that?" Amenadiel cynically mimicked Lucifer's refine British accent with his baritone voice. He took a seat on one of the black leather couches. It irks Lucifer to think of his brother's notion of fun, something quite dull and bland. Lucifer took a look out side, his face in disbelief.

"What time is it?"

"4 PM." Amenadiel answered with a sigh.

"It's too early for one of your lectures.." he stood up closing the balcony window. Tying his black silk pants on tighter, grumbling, and walked bare-chested to the bar. Both of the scars on his back were plainly visible. Amenadiel gave a subtle grimace at the sight of those wounds, remembering the two pure white wings his brother use to have. "What do you want?" Lucifer pouring himself a cup of Jack Daniels asked his annoying brother.

"What I want is for you to come back to hell", Lucifer ignored his brother's jab. "But Father has a message for you" Lucifer's eyes widened as he emptied the cup in one shot.

"There is something new in his realm, something that isn't suppose to be here, an enigma..." Amenadiel had a very serious tone. Lucifer took the couch across his brother and crossed his legs, the thought piqued his interest.

"Interesting.." Lucifer's playful tone and relaxed posture irritated his angelic brother. "I suppose father wants me to look into this 'something'" rolling his eyes, "Perhaps take care of it for dear old Dad.."

"No, he wants you to investigate..", Amenadiel's words made Lucifer's brow raise in surprise.

"The all knowing Father wants me to... investigate?" Lucifer emphasized the last word, his brows razed in question. "Well that's new..."

"Lucifer, listen.." Amenadiel lowered his body to get closer. "This something is not His creation, its not in the fates...".

"You mean that little play book of His?" Lucifer scoffed.

Amenadiel shoot him a disapproving look. "I would do this myself if He didn't specifically want you to do it .." .

"Well then, that settles it.. You do it." Lucifer stood up with an exaggerating a sense of relief.

"You know if this thing is a threat to heaven.. its also a threat to hell..." he looked up at Lucifer. His expression seemed dire, and cold as ice.

Lucifer gulped, pause for a moment. "And that's suppose to be my concern?" Lucifer smiled off the daunting feeling.

"LUCIFER!! I don't want to fight with you." Amenadiel stood up in anger.

"That wasn't what you said last night, I had to use some power to quickly fix my apartment.."

"When all 'hell' breaks loose.. do you think your little 'time off' would still be ignored by Him? Do you want those tortured souls to find you?" he couldn't stand that bewildered look on Lucifer's face. "You might be able to take 1000.. no, maybe 2000 of them... but that's not even a decimal of how many souls hold a grudge against the warden of hell, the devil that made them suffer", Amenadiel tone deeply serious.

"Sure.. Blame me for every little sin that crosses their mind, when judgement come crashing down 'The devil made me do it'... always blamed... always me!" Lucifer paced the room, fuming with anger.

Lucifer walked back to his bar and poured himself a much needed drink. "You can tell dad... I'll do what I can" he said without turning to his brother. Lucifer took another shot of Jack.

"I'll be watching you" warned Amenadiel.

"You.. perv.." Mocked the King of Hell.

He felt a gush of wind and sounds of wing signaling his brothers departure. Both of his hands gripped the edge of the bar, his knuckles white with pressure. His eyes turned red with pupils pitch black.

With a crack, he dented the black marble table. Eight finger prints etched on the edges of the table. Lucifer even had to pull his thumbs rather harshly from under the edges where both were embedded.  _Always the servant, never the master. So much for the title.. puhh... Master of Hell my bloody Arse._

Lucifer always blamed his Father for giving him rule over hell. Punishing the guilty, torturing the wicked. A job the dashing devilish angel never wanted.


	3. Loki Laufeyson

 

 **Loki**  was walking the streets of L.A. with a light spring in his step. He dressed in his usual mortal attire. A suit with an emerald green tie, a long coat, gloves, and cane. The people around him were normal mortals, nothing was too different than the world before. But he felt something strange, something a bit off. It seems that most eyes are focused on him.

People around him started to stare at the man wearing such heavy clothing in the summer heat; in broad daylight. Loki looked around. He stopped at the window of a gentlemen's shop, and observed him self in the mirror. Comparing his heavy long coat to the suit on the mannequin and a large picture of a male model in a crisp suit. For the God Of Mischief this was not going to fly; especially in this hip new town he was in.

 _Maybe it's time for a change._  He took off again, magically changing his clothes to that of a form fitting dark suit and green silk tie, he threw his gloves and they vanished into thin air. Loki banged his cane once onto the ground, with the momentum it jumped back and turned into a pair of dark round sunglasses, and pocketed it in his vest. Shifting the form of his shoes with each step. Taking off his jacket, with one hand and throwing it on his shoulder. Rolling up his white button up sleeves to his elbows.

Loki took another look at himself in a shop's window. Smiles wide and run his fingers through his hair, magically turning his long dark locks shorter. Loki is always proud of how he could easily blend in. The hot streets of L.A was nothing much.

 _Not bad... not bad at all._ Admiring his form, athletic slim body, clean shave and gentleman smile. Loki took a deep breath, feeling free and refreshed.  _Time to explore_.

At first he was still in full alert, imagining his brother and that odd mix of friends he has would suddenly pop up and chain him down. But after an hour of scanning this world telepathically, he found no trace of them. With his mischievous hands he took a smartphone from an unsuspecting pocket. With a little magic, scanned this worlds web in nanoseconds. He found few people with the same last names, and familiar faces.

Nancy Romanov, blond, homemaker. Vincent Barton, sharp shooter for the N.Y. police force. Thomas Stark, mechanic, ex-con. General Steven Roberts, army veteran, retirement home, eight grandchildren. Nicholas "Fury" Norton, boxer, heavyweight.

The thought of having a new world all to him self. A wicked smile curling on his lips. It seems like the Avengers don't exist here. Having a new playground all to himself, no more pesky ants ruining his picnic, his smile grew wider.

Then the next profile, hit him. Dr. Donald Blake, army surgeon, short blond hair, a smile that could melt the heart of the Asgardian enchantresses. Decease in deployment. Loki paused for a second, it was the spitting image of his Asgardian brother.

He can feel the hint of anger in his heart.  _What am I doing? I should be happy!_  But the thought of his brother gone irked him. Without Thor, who would he torment? Without Asgard how can he prove him self worthy to the throne? What throne is there?  _This world is no fun..._

Loki pocketed the smartphone, sighing. Contemplating if he should go back to his own world. Images of Asgard filled his head, he didn't miss the awful stares, the whispers dragging him down, but he did miss Frigga, his beloved mother. Loki continued to walk, loosing the happy atmosphere he had before. His steps became slow and heavy the God felt lonely.

 

 

 **Suddenly**  a jolt of power surging through the air piqued his interest. A hue of blue light flashing in his mind.  _Tesseract! It's here..._

Loki turning around searching the source of the great power, vanished in a blink of an eye, leaving small traces of green smoke and bewildered pedestrians.

 

 

 

 **Loki**  materialize in a wide dark alleyway on the other side of the city. The traces of power seems to linger faintly. It was getting dark, lights from the city didn't help at all. Loki stood there looking around, but he found nothing of value. His jaw twitching in anger. Someone has took it right before he got there. Someone with enough power to conceal such radiation, someone strong, someone with magic.

A brownish white feather was the only thing he found near his feet. This feather seemed out of place, a dark alleyway with no signs of birds around. As he took the feather leaning down in interest. Sudden steps came his way slowly. Three men stood in front of him.

"May I help you?" Loki smiled, looking up at them. He put his jacket back on, straitening it. With no signs of fear, he stood in front of them.

The three men grinned. "Question is, Can we... help you?" one asked stepping forward. "You lost rich boy?", asked one bald man in a green tattered army jacket and black pants. Loki widening his smile. A slither of green light flashed in his eyes. Loki clutched the feather in his hand, slipping it in his pocket. The tall slimmer man between the three pulled out a flip knife. Loki raised a brow, his smile dripping with confidence; he looked down on the three puny mortals.

"And if I am?" Loki ignored their threatening gesture.

"Give us your wallet, you could get home safely ... probably..." the bald man chuckled; thinking that this man was just some idiot that came here by accident.

"Oh, I don't intend to go home... just yet." Loki's confident tone irked the three. The knife swished as it thrust forward at Loki. With a side step he easily avoided a stomach wound. Shortest of the bunch gave a right hook, Loki caught his flying fist. The shorty paused a moment bewildered by the fact that Loki was not even looking at him. the other two men were ready to jump him.

A sudden siren echoed through the alleyway. The three jumped a mile. "You got lucky rich boy!", one of them yelled as they ran in the opposite direction of the police car. Loki was simply looking at their fading backs, running into the shadows of the alleyway with a mocking smile.

"Are you okay?" a woman's voice reached him, as she ran closer. He turned back to look at the dirty blond, leather jacket, gun in hand, female cop. An image of a young Valkyrie, strength and beauty.

"Never been better, Officer...?"

"Decker, Detective Chloe Decker..." She answered, moving her gun back into the holster.

 

 

 

 

 **Chloe**  radioed the incident in. Loki was standing there looking at her. Slightly longer than shoulder length dirty blond hair, tied up in a ponytail, white shirt under a flattering black leather jacket with matching black boots, slim fitting black pants on a nice firm curvy body. Sharp full brows, and a luscious full red lips. This woman was not weak, she had the look of determination in her eyes.

Loki's eyes drifting back down to her firm bottom curves. "Ehem!" Chloe cleared her throat, focusing her eyes on him. Chloe wasn't going to let this stranger continue his dirty little thoughts. 

"Ah ... yes detective" Loki gave her his full attention.

"Your name?".

"Loki Laufeyson" his pearly whites added to his charm.

The detective smiled back wearily, "Well... Mr. Laufeyson..."

"Loki.."

"hm... Loki... seeing its dark out, and we can't stand here all night... Why don't you come with me to the precinct? You can give me your statement there." Chloe felt a bit hesitant to call him by his first name.

"It would be my pleasure..." Loki followed the detective with his hands in his pockets. Focusing his gaze on Chloe, he walked behind her but Loki had his mind on the bigger picture.


	4. Something New

 

 **Loki**  rode in the car with Chloe, his eyes wandering out the window to the city the spitting image of the Midgard he knew.  _Is this the same planet? A different dimension? Perhaps a parallel universe from Yggdrasil ? I can feel something off, something so small causing this feeling of uneasiness. What is this??_

This was all too different for him, but the same too. Loki kept having the strange unsettling feeling of being lost in his own back yard, tugging his insides. His thoughts kept drifting, he tried hard to keep an indifferent face. Sometimes he would smile to himself, thinking of all the mischief he could do without Thor and his band of merry men to stop him. Other times his eyes had glints of loneliness. 

"So.. Loki... That's Swedish right?" Chloe tried to break the long awkward silence in the car.

"I believe it is Nordic, as they say here .." he smiled again, looking straight forward.

 _Here? So he's not from around here..._  Chloe decided not to ask about a heritage she didn't even slightly know.  _Time to change the subject._   "New in town?"

 "What makes you say that detective?" He asked. Chloe wanted to say he looked excited, like a child in a new amusement park, smiling with a glint in his eye but it was too adorable to mention to a grown man.

Loki looked straight in her eyes. Her sharp unrelenting eyes reminded him of a certain 'Spider', a woman who would never lose to a man. Chloe took a deep breath, those clear green eyes seem to pierce into her soul. Dark short hair, clean shave, a face carved by a Grecian master sculptor. His smile could melt the frost in women's broken hearts. His body was slim but toned, the dark suit give out an air of refine young gentleman. But he didn't lose his child like vigor, and mischievous smile. 

Quickly she focused back on the road, blinking her eyes a few time, as her cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Call it a hunch..." Chloe vigorously change the gear, trying to distract herself.

"In town for work or...", she continued.

"Pleasure?" Loki followed with a half statement half asking tone. The thought of the word 'pleasure' rolling down his tongue caused Chloe to gulp nervously. She noticed his playful smile, he was certainly a man who has had his way with women's hearts. "That is still up for debate." Chloe slightly raised her eyebrow to his answer. Her detective instincts told her to find out more about the handsome stranger. He clearly had other plans. Chloe can't quite put her finger on it; why did this man interest her so. She forced a smile and continued to focus on the road.

 

 

 

 

 **Arriving**  at the police station, Chloe started to take Loki's statement of his near mugging experience. Being questioned like this was entirely new to him. Normally the interrogation he gets was always in a giant room with a large glass barrier, talking to a person on the other side. This was actually quite fun for him. Sitting face to face with a oddly interesting woman, her sincere smiles and calm gestures.  _She actually thought, I was a victim of those mortals? How laughable! But those eyes, she does not pity me, only genuine respect to another mortal... how interesting. I have to know more of this, Chloe Decker. Loki narrowed his eyes on the beautiful Chloe._

"So Mr. Laufeyson.."

"Loki... please, you did save my life from those men.." he said laying his hand on her idle one. Chloe felt her heart thump and quickly pulled her hand out of his. Chloe felt a subtle chill, his hands was cold, as if he didn't have blood running through his veins. She stared in question at the smiling God.

"Is there a problem here?" another detective came closer. Swinging his leather jacket sides back, and resting his hands on his hips. Exposing his holstered gun and badge at Loki. The man stood quite close, irritating Loki.

"No, Dan... Loki was just explaining to me why he almost got mugged, and why he was there alone at night", Chloe emphasized a few words in a fluster, looking at Loki, expecting him to continue her trail of words.

"Ah... yes" Loki sat back, crossing his legs. One hand on his knee, and the other to his side. "I was there looking for something," Loki's fingers on the hidden side started to glow a faint shade of gold, "You see detective, I am an owner of a private museum in New York, recently something of mine was stolen..." the gold shine grew into a small flame like wave, and glittered emerald green. It sent flakes of shimmering green in the air, and gathered near Dan and Chloe; magic only visible to Mischief incarnate.

He could see hints of green shining in Chloe and Dan's eyes. "I followed the clues here, and with a few contacts I was led there... a deal was to be made, but it turns out he has yet to procure my property.. standing there thinking of my next step made those three men think I was an easy target." Loki spun a tale to fit his needs.  _Quite inventive if I do say so myself... Maybe now I could get these so called 'protectors of justice' off my backside._

The green light faded into their eyes, Loki sitting back crossing his arms on his chest, "And you didn't report this to the police in New York?" Chloe asked.

"The thing I lost has quite a delicate state detective, it something like an heirloom, even my father doesn't quite know where our family got it from."

"So what is it?" Dan asked irritably.

"A short of cube, but not quite.." Loki answered. 

 _Great.. now we have to search for a cube that fell from the sky._ Loki smirked at the thoughts from Dan's mind; he caught by his telepathic mind. 

_Oh how close you are mortal... how close you are..._

"It's quite valuable, and interesting... announcing that I have it to the world would cause a great deal of God's wrath..." he said with a complacent laugh.

"Quite the exaggerated statement there.." Dan scrunched his brows while pursing his lips, he didn't believe how haughty this man could be. Loki only smirked back at his statement.

Dan cocked his chin hinting at Chloe to come with him. "A moment..." Chloe nods to Loki, asking him to wait. Loki caught the sight of Chloe rolling her eyes a little, he knew he should listen in to the two detectives.

"What?" she asked her ex-husband, crossing her arms in front. Dan pulled on her elbow to get further away from the rich good looking 'young man from New York'.

"I don't like this guy.. he reminds me of someone ... someone with a lot of secrets."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Dan's words. "He might be to you.. but we have a job to do.. And we cant just pick and choose cases just because you think he is rubbing you the wrong way." Chloe's statement left Dan stumped, he wanted to retort but he has no legitimate reason to.

"So Loki, my partner and I can take you ho..." Chloe said turning to Mr. Laufeyson , but what greeted her was an empty seat. Her eyes searched around the many cubicles in the room, no signs of Loki found.

  
"And here we go again.." Dan huffed, walking back to his own desk. He had seen his fair share of disappearing people to question his sanity. He shook his head and chose not think about it.

Chloe sat back in her chair. She found a small post-it note stuck on the frame of her computer screen.

 

_**Things to do,** _   
_**Thank you for your help Chloe. We will meet again.** _   
_**Hopefully without your irritating partner.** _

_**\- Loki.** _

 

Chloe smiled for a moment, looking at note with wonderfully perfect cursive writing. Loki reminded her a little of her bar owning cocky friend, someone with as many secrets as he did.

 


	5. The Devil's Playground

" **Any**  luck?" Mazikeen fixed an empty glass in front of Lucifer.

"Luck? Now why would you think I need luck?" Lucifer retorted.

"So... none?" she stabbed words right where it hurts. Her single raised brow mocked the easy going attitude her boss has.

"Don't you have faith in me?"

"Trust...yes... Faith..." she poured Lucifer his poison of choice. "Not so much."

"Maze, trust me... finding some silly little magic item is on top of my to do list... my sources are hard at work..." Lucifer tone didn't help in convincing her. "Now... for some fun while we wait...", he eagerly rubbed his hands together. The Devil scanned the room filled with many people enjoying the night life, two girls dancing near him caught his attention. Their eyes lusted after the sexy as sin stranger, his smile dripping with confidence. Lucifer sat the glass down, winking playfully at Maze.

Mazikeen, known as Maze by people she likes, was a demoness from hell, Lucifer's most trusted. Feared by many, Mazikeen took joy in torturing the wicked, and punishing the guilty. A beautiful dark brunette, agile, master of many weapons. She was loyal, to the point of following Lucifer as he left the scorching underworld. A Succubus that is starting to question her decision to leave home. Now she was just a bartender trying to keep her boss out of trouble.

Lucifer took both girls dancing beside him in each arm. They giggled in delight, both blond and sultry, just the way he liked them. They both sat with him in the couch at one corner of the music filled Lux. Mazikeen looked at him, trying to keep her anger in check. A sudden crack pulled her out of her thoughts, the glass in her hand cracked. As she opened her hand, the pieces fell on the bar table. Quickly Maze wiped the pieces off the table, and threw them into a bin.

 

 

"A glass of you finest..." a man called out. She have him a glass of drink out of the same bottle as Lucifer had, and thumped the bottle on the bar. Gripping the bar table Mazikeen huffed, staring at the floor. "Having a bad day?" the question made her pursed lips twitch.

"What's it to you?" Maze snapped.

"Just asking." The man smiled at her, holding both his hands up in mock surrender at her angry gaze.

Looking at the stranger Mazikeen's brow raise, a naughty smile formed her lips. Sizing him up, green clear eyes, charming smile on perfect thin lips. The succubus in her quivered in wanting . "Not any more.." getting closer, she put her hand on his toned shoulder, and another on his chiseled abs. Turning her charms on him, Maze licked her lips; hinting her desires of pleasure.

Gripping her wrist lightly, he pulled her hand away from his crisp white shirt. "I'm just here for a drink..." Once again she felt disappointed by a handsome man, Mazikeen pulled her hands away from his grip grumbled as she stomped away. It was rare for a man to reject her but it was nothing new for the seasoned succubae. Thinking he was just some other goody two-shoes with a fear of sin, Mazikeen was too tired to put in the effort of seducing men like that; hypocritical mortals as she called them.

Loki just looked at Mazikeen walking away. He knew plenty of succubae in his own world, and knew the pleasures they bring. He was happy to find out there are some things similar to his own Midgard. But the notion that it entails, he was not the only being with power here, worried him. He wasn't in the mood for carnal pleasure, especially one that could drain some power. His suspicions were correct, there was magic in this world.

Something in the Lux night club drew him in, some power similar to his dear daughter Hel, Keeper of Souls. Loki came to the Lux because of it, he sensed a strong power emanating from within the walls of the club. Disappointingly, it wasn't what he was looking for. The source of magic in this world was still unknown to him, pinpointing it was an even harder task. The wielder was still a mystery. Friend or foe, is still yet to be decided. 

 _How thrilling.._  The God grinned in excitement.

 

 

 

" **Ahh**.. Detective!" Lucifer straightening his back in his seat, grinning widely as Detective Chloe Decker walked closer.

"Lucifer.." Chloe nodded in acknowledgement, standing right in front of him.

"Alone detective? I thought Detective Douche would be following you around like...".

"Dan is busy" she cut off Lucifer mid sentence. Chloe pretended to be offended, but in truth she did find Lucifer's creative insults on Dan amusing; some of the time. Something Chloe would never say; not even to the Devil himself.

Chloe eyeing the two girls made them feel uncomfortable, they stood up after whispering something to him. Lucifer tilted his head making the devilish smile he always does, looking at the two girls wiggling away. Chloe was rolling her eyes, not surprised. Contents of the whisper was certainly something she didn't have to ask, she could already guess from his indecent grin.

"So Detective~... To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Lucifer, I need your help." Lucifer was glad Chloe was no longer reserved enlisting him in cases. Helping the detective was currently his favorite pastime.

"What is it now? A drug deal gone bad? A murder? Maybe another serial killer on the loose? Did you find a mutilated corpse somewhere?" The more gruesome the case, the more happily thrilled he seemed. It annoyed Chloe, but this time she was keeping it in. She needed his help, and she knew he was good at this type of job. His connections to the underworld would certainly be useful in any case.

"Theft." Chloe notified, Lucifer's expression turned bored in an instant. "Lucifer, I know you have connections.. back on the 'Angel Wings' case, you found the auction house on your own" she pressed on , hoping he would be flattered enough to help. His unwillingness did not surprise her, Chloe racked her brain thinking of how to rope in the Devil.

"That was different, no body steals from me." Lucifer mumbles under his breath, taking a shot of whiskey. Lucifer remembers how he burned his last ticket home on the beach. A pair of pure white angel wings, something he worked really hard to get back, now left in ashes. Memories he really wanted to deny and forget.

"Oh god, what am I doing here? I thought you would help..."

"Again detective.. Wrong deity, right question" he smirked.

Chloe who saw Loki in the corner of her eye turned her focus elsewhere , Lucifer felt irritated by her talking while looking the other way.  _What is so interesting ?_

 

 

 

 

  
 **Loki**  was sitting at the bar, drinking while calculating his next move. "Hey handsome.." a C cup; brunette, leaned on the bar table next to him. Loki seemed uninterested, as she dangled her smooth white assets in front of his face. Her cleavage was certainly appealing, but the God has seen his share of women to notice a fake. She had curves in all the right places, but her face was too young for him to take seriously. Her dress was too skimpy, make up so thick it was bullet proof, painfully Loki held in his laugh.

"You know.. I won't mind if you bought me a drink" she whispered in his ear, wrapping her arm on his shoulders. Loki took her arm and gently pry it off of his jacket.

  
"This isn't a place for little girls, isn't it past your curfew..?" She made a face at his words.  _Little girl, I have been with goddesses, I have conquered Valkyries, I have undressed proud shield-maidens of Odin's personal warriors, even enchantresses of Asgard could not fully satisfy me. And you think you could play me?_  Loki's lips evilly smirked, his eyes narrowed on the girl. She shudders in fright, taking a step back. Loki couldn't hold it in any longer and snorted a chuckle.

"Hey! This guy bothering you?" A burly guy right behind Loki spun him by the shoulder facing him. _Ahh... mortals, no matter where they are, they would still do anything for a chance at mating._ Loki mockingly smiled at the both of them.

"What'cu smiling at asshole?!" The guy pulled on Loki's tie, pulling his face closer. Loki grimaced at the smell of alcohol in his breath.

"Apparently... nothing much" he grabbed the hand on his emerald green tie. With little strength he easily made the guy's face turn to shock. A godly small gesture from a hand so slim, he could feel his hand under pressure, his knuckles turn white, and his bones felt like they were about to crack and shatter.

"You! ..." the angry brute pulled a fist back in an effort to punch the lanky dark-suited man.

 

 

 

 **A** smacking loud sound, shattered in the air. A firm hand caught the punch.

"Now now.. I like myself a little fight now and then... Should I join in the fun?" Lucifer tilts his head to the God, his hand firmly gripping the fist. Loki felt a surge of power blowing through like a warm wind, eyeing the wickedly smiling new stranger.

The muscle brute shuddering pulled back both of his hands. Lucifer and Loki; both released their grip at the same time, the man fell down from the sudden lost of balance.

Shamed by his fall and the snickers around him, the man's face turn ugly. He was ready to fight them both if he had to.

Lucifer crouching down to his level, looking deep into his eyes, "The Lux isn't a place for people like you..." he flashed his deep red eyes for a moment. Shocked, crawling away he ran, sprinting to the second floor door in fright.

"Lucifer! What.." Chloe came following from behind in dismay.

"Chloe, seeing you again in such short notice.. a pleasant surprise.. did you miss me?" She smiled wearily at the God of Mischief. He had a confident grin on his handsome face.

"Loki.. are you okay?"

 "Truly an honor that my well being concerns you so..." Loki came closer to her, their eyes met. He took her hand and kissed it. She paused as she looked into those deep forest green sparkle. Diving down into the very soul of the man, she felt lost, a smile like a mischievous child, but lonely in a sense. Someone who wears a mask of happiness, but yet his eyes has a yearning she can't quite figure out.

"I haven't seen you in a few hours and you're already in trouble again?" She asked.

"I just have one of those faces", he jokes. Chloe smiled faintly.

Lucifer was at a lost for a moment, switching his gaze between the two. He felt something pricking his non existing heart, something so small could feel so heavy on the chest, it was quite irritating. His mind pushed him to break the silence before this feeling broke him.

"E..eehm.." Lucifer cleared his throat to slice the pink atmosphere. 

"Ah... Lucifer, yeah... Loki, this is my... our... consultant at the precinct " Chloe nodded in his direction. The sudden change from 'my to our' prompt another quizzical feeling in the King of Hell.

"Lucifer.. Morningstar", he held out his hand in greeting.

"That's a rather unique name." Loki said as he put both hands in his pocket.

"God given, I'm afraid.." Lucifer retracted his hand. The blatant rejection laminated his feeling of irritation toward this man.

"Loki Laufeyson"

"Finnish..?"

"Close.. "

"Well now... We should get going, Detective Decker and I was just about to discuss a case", grabbing Chloe's shoulders Lucifer was in a hurry to leave behind the handsome gentlemen that got his favorite detective's attention.

"Wait... Lucifer... Loki here is the victim I was talking about" Chloe's claim stopped Lucifer from pushing her forward.


	6. I Am A God

**Loki**  is sitting across Lucifer and Chloe in the onyx themed apartment , home to the owner of the Lux. Up on the highest floor of building. Lucifer's humble abode. 

"Now then Mr. Laufeyson... what sort of item have you lost? A work of art? An artifact? A gold statue perhaps? If Detective Decker came asking for my help... Something priceless, I assume..." Lucifer belittling tone didn't change Loki's smile towards Chloe. Lucifer narrowed his eyes on the God, losing his smile. Lucifer still felt that uneasy feeling in his gut, shifting in his seat he continued; "I can't help you if you can't tell me what it is, tell me what you desire most..." he leaned closer. He thought he was looking into the eyes of a simple man, he could have never been more wrong.

Loki felt the air became heavy, he moved his sight to the smiling British man. "A question rarely asked... Most people assume they know what I want..." confidently Loki shot down that bewitching gaze. Stumped Lucifer reclined back, it was truly rare for a person to be immune to his powers; the only exception was Detective Chloe Decker.  _Who is this man?_  Something was different, and oddly off.

A sudden cellphone ring ended the silence. "I have to take this..." Detective Decker move to the balcony to keep her conversation private.

Lucifer and Loki kept staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, trying to find the source of this unsettling feeling.

  
Lucifer quickly stood up, pouring himself a drink at the private bar he owned. "Another one immune to my charms... bloody hell... I'm beginning to lose my touch..." Lucifer said under his breath, draining his cup stressfully.

"Don't be so down.. I've resisted far worst than you.." Loki smirked, his ears were sharp as ever.

Lucifer's eyes widened, catching the flash of green streaks of light in his opponent's eyes. Lucifer faced Loki's confident grin, he let the ruby red glimmer in his original set of pupils out to play.

"What do we have here... some sort of new hell spawn? I would have known, you know. Is my dear brother even taking care of you lot?" he questioned this new being in front of him, something he never met before.

" I'm not a demon, nor am I from hell..." taking a few steps closer to Lucifer. Reaching his ear Loki whispered. "I am far .. far worse.." Lucifer felt something he never did before, a cool chill running down his neck. With every breath Loki took, he could feel the air around him getting cold as frost. The King of Hell, lived for most of eternity in the scorching hot underworld could feel a chill, as if his old home was about to freeze over.

Reacting Lucifer grabbed Loki's arm, stopping him from reaching the glass of whiskey on the bar table. Loki could feel his wrist getting warm. Heat that could scorch the skin of a normal human, something odd for the blood of a Frost Giant. "What are you?", Lucifer's tone expressed a new level of seriousness in his easy going nature.

" I am a God.." Loki looked at him straight in the eye, his words were filled with confidence. The Devil could feel that this man truly believed what he just claimed. Face to face, chill and heat colliding. Lucifer kept searching for a hint of lie in those light green windows to his soul, unwilling to trust his claim to divinity.

Lucifer burst out laughing, "If I had a dime for every street performer, lunatics, and crazies saying that... hah!" catching his breath. His sudden laughter was contagious, Loki followed him in laughter.

"No... Seriously... what are you?" Lucifer focused back to Loki in a deeper chilling tone.

"Did I not sound serious enough for you?" Loki answered with a question of his own.

"Seem like you two are having fun..." Chloe chimed in, walking in from the balcony. "That was Trixie... I need to go, Dan is still busy. I can't leave her alone at this hour." Chloe exhaled frustratingly. "You boys keep me in the loop. Okay?".

"Certainly.." Loki caught her hand and kissed that smooth white skin.

Chloe pulled her hand back; surprised. "Lu... Lucifer?" she asked for confirmation, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

Lucifer's perfect jawline twitch, gritting his teeth in irritation. He waved his hand dismissively and just nodded. Chloe entered the elevator while shaking her head.

"So... Loki... I have seen a God, and you are no God, my friend..." gesturing at him with his whiskey glass in hand.

"Oh... and what does a God from this world look like..?" Loki asked. Lucifer ignored his question, and took another shot.  _Somethings just have to be kept a secret_.

"What exactly is this thing you're looking for?" he changed the subject. Loki conjuring up a piece of paper behind him. Pulling it out; it gave Lucifer a questioning look. Loki gave Lucifer a picture of a cube, glowing in a hue of blue and white; something Lucifer has never seen before.

"Its called the Tesseract.. the source of great power, causing war in lands far away...", Loki took another drink for himself, and walked slowly to the wide window. His eyes looking outside, searching for that memory of home.

"This little thing?"

"THAT little thing is mine... and I take back what is mine..." Loki's eyes turned sinister.

"I like the way you think..." Lucifer said, standing next to Loki, drink in hand. The two handsome gentlemen stood in silence, sizing up the well dressed opponent, both contemplating their next move. Both looking out to the night sky, while the gears in their head turned in motion. Two pairs of deep gazing eyes, both holding secrets of the Gods.

"You know there would be dire consequences of claiming divinity to an angel." Lucifer jokingly warned.

"Are you an angel?" Loki asked straight to the point.

Lucifer shrugged, as if even he didn't know the answer. The Fallen Angel would never claim it, not because he couldn't but because he never thought he would ever again claim to be one. "Blasphemy is a sin." Lucifer said frankly as he gazed into the bottom of his glass.

"It's only blasphemy when it's a lie", Loki retorted. Both the God and the Devil stared at each other, both now knowing the person in front of them is not someone to take lightly.

The sound of the elevator door broke the silence. The doors of the elevator opened, Mazikeen came in. "Ahh.. Maze, I would like you to meet someone!".

"Who?"

Lucifer turned back to an empty balcony, curtains swaying in the wind. Loki was nowhere to be seen, Lucifer grinned in excitement.


	7. Women Trouble

 

  
" **So**  Lucifer.. You're getting in touch with your emotions... Letting you barriers down" Doctor Linda Martin sat across Lucifer in her office, once again analyzing the Devil. Dr. Martin always thought Lucifer was a curious case, someone who fancied himself as the Devil. Someone with father issues, a lost boy, cast out of his home. A very hard case, but then again his smile, and charming demeanor made her womanhood tremble. There was just something about Lucifer that made it hard to say 'No'.

"You see that's part of the problem... I'd like them back up... thank you"

"Why?" She asked.

" Well because these emotions.. their bloody inconvenient ... that's why" Lucifer showed disbelief that the good doctor did not understand his rejections of these feelings.

"what are you feeling right now...?" she probed further.

"Right now I'm feeling a very odd feeling... it's like a ... fat man sitting on my chest... but not in a fun way..." struggling, Lucifer pin point this burden in his heart.

"And when do you feel this emotion? When your new friend... what's his name?"

"Loki..." Lucifer made a face.

"So when Loki is around?"

"Yes, well sort of... More when Chloe is with him... I didn't know she was interested in his type" his emotions baffled him.

"His type?"

"Yes.. the whole 'I'm a God', 'I'm a gift to womankind' vibe he gives off" Dr. Martin was trying hard not to roll her eyes at his words.

"Lucifer.. you're jealous.. and you're projecting flaws..." Dr. Martin stated a fact that eluded him.

"The Devil doesn't get jealous... I'm the one that inspires passion in others ... you would know that." Lucifer rejected her views. Linda paused, strained trying to hold in her actual thoughts. Being the Devil's psychiatrist was wearing her down.

"And I do not have flaws..." Lucifer mumbled.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Somewhere**  deep underground, in a hidden cellar under an old mansion. Five hooded figures prayed in a circle. Below them a circle full of ancient letters and shapes resembling a pentagram drawn on the stone floor. Humming of intangible prays echoed trough the room.

"Sisters!" a hooded woman voiced out. The room fell to silence. "We have received a gift from the Lilim! This is proof that our endeavors have not been in vain!" She gestures another hooded woman to enter the circle.

The new member brought with her a rather ominous looking iron case. Its size could easily conceal a human torso, locked with a black iron padlock. Slithers of blue and white light can be seen coming out from its paper thin gaps.

"Witness! The gift of light! The key to our mothers embrace... True children of Lilith! We shall join the ranks of our Lilim Sisters!" the leader proclaimed. "We shall give sacrifice of Seven Virtue! We will free our mother from unjust binds so the sons of Adam can witness her divine wisdom!"

The case bringer opened the padlock, pulling up the top a burst of blue light enveloping the room blinded the six people. A slight heavy air filled the room. The Lilim cult has acquired a powerful key to the universe.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Couple**  of days passed after Lucifer's last meeting with Doctor Martin. Her statement of his jealousy still lingered in his mind. He got called by Chloe to a old abandoned parking complex. _I do not feel jealousy!_  he keep repeating in his mind.

"Lucifer..." Chloe greeted him.

"Detective, another case? Seem like you're getting your hands full..." Police cars around them, revolving lights of blue and red, static sounds of police scanners filling the air. A few witnesses interrogated seemed frazzled in shock. This scene was nothing new to him.

"I didn't want to take it either.. but it had too many similarities to our old case.."

"Our?" Lucifer was delighted and intrigued at the same time.

"You remember Church of the Dark Prince?"

 "Ahhh... I couldn't forget if I wanted to... pesky little buggers. You know I don't even like goats. Met one once.. I think I was drunk ... wasn't pretty" He said. Chloe cringe at his overshare and commitment to his 'Luciferness'; as she called it.

Deeper in the parking building, a police line encircled a crime scene. Lucifer could see the outline of a body under white sheets. Detective Decker flashed her badge, and they were allowed to enter.

Chloe pulled over one side of the sheet. There laying on the cold hard ground, a woman in a white long silk dress. She looked like she was sleeping silently, beautiful long waist length blond hair, her arms folded on her chest, a crown of white lilies adorning her head. Lucifer was mystified for a moment, the scene was too elegant to look like a homicide. Was it not for the crimson blood flower blooming on her white dress, no signs of a struggle could be seen. A rather large circle around her written in an ancient language written in blood gave of a dark gloom. Whoever did this, actually took care of her body, she was not just some victim to throw away.

"Female... mid 20's... Cause of death, a single clean knife wound to the heart, her body was positioned like it was a ritual killing, they took care of her after her death.. simple makeup, her hair looks too clean and staged..." Chloe examined.

"Very good detective... it seems like another cult." Lucifer chimed in.

"You would know..." a voice came from behind.

"Ahhh... Detective Douche... come to grace us with your douchiness." Dan ignored Lucifer's remarks, by this time he was already use to it.

"Lauren Harrison, age 24, A+ college student, president of her chastity club, no known relationships, one mother, currently in the hospital treated for cancer... She lives here in L.A." .

 "Who found her?" Chloe sideline Dan's long trail of information.

"A couple of kids coming in to spray paint the place."

"President of the chastity club.. Is that a thing now a days?" Lucifer asked observing the lifeless body.

"Someone killed a virgin and it looks like a ritual..." Dan added.

"Very perceptive Detective Dan... Anything else obvious you want to inform us?" The Devil gibed. Dan gave Lucifer an annoyed look."What about this writings?" pointing at the writings around her, a bloody work of art.

"That's why I called you Lucifer.. maybe you've seen them before... I mean with all your knowledge about cults and stuff." Detective Decker observing the intricate writings on the floor.

"I may know a few dead languages and 'stuff', they do seem old, but it's something I've never seen before.. " Dan rolled his eyes to Lucifer's cocky attitude. "Well can't expect me to know everything..." Lucifer answered her, but he was focusing on something else.  _No language I'm interested in learning any ways_ , Lucifer grumbled in thought.

The crown of lilies and another symbol in blood right near the girl's head. Three small crosses connected, and a curved tail on the center line.

"A poor attempt in replicating Aesirian, its old Norse language, broken in to the older dialect.." A cool smooth voice came from over the police line.

"Loki.." Chloe stood up, facing the handsome God among men.

"Your popping up everywhere aren't you?" Lucifer shot a look of disdain.

"You can read this?" Dan asking Loki to come closer, pulling up the yellow tape for him.

"Wait why are you here?" Chloe asked.

"Just happen to be passing by..."  _and sensed the lingering radiations of the Tesseract_. Flicking a finger behind him, a green glow again shined in Chloe and Dan's eyes, making them uninterested in asking further.

"What did you just do?" Lucifer grabbed Loki's arm, aggressively pulling him two steps back, asking with a low voice.

"Helping them focus on the more important task." Loki pulled away, coming closer to the victim. Lucifer narrowed his eyes on Loki's back, he had plenty of questions for the so called God but this was not the time and place to start a war among powerful individuals.

"While it seems the writer has never spoken the divine language... a crude attempt..." Loki announced.

"Tell us... o learned one... What does it say?" The Devil poked words at the God with a snide remark.

"First of Purity, Seven Virtues, the Key to Mother" Loki read the few readable lines.

" Seven Virtues?" Chloe questioned.

"Aahh... the Seven Heavenly virtue! Purity, temperance, charity, diligence.. it's all quite boring actually." Lucifer explained.

"First of Purity..." Chloe came to a realization. "If she is the first, then six other people are in danger." Everyone came to a realization, this case might just be bigger than it seemed. 

"Loki, can you come with me... I need someone who knows this language, if we find who is studying this Ice-rian language..."

 "Aesirian.." Loki corrected.

"Yeah.. maybe we can get a lead. Dan you find out more about our victim here. Lucifer.... Lucifer you can go back, I will call you when we need you". Chloe dismissed the Devil.

"What? And miss out in all the fun?" he protested.

"Lucifer, this case doesn't really need two consultants ..." Chloe tilted her head in Loki's direction. Loki acknowledged by smiling at her. Lucifer visibly frowned.

"So now I'm thrown away... spat out after all the time we had together? Just because you found someone else?" Rolling her eyes, Chloe couldn't believe the over exaggerated words from Lucifer's mouth. "So this is what that feels like." Lucifer mumbled.

Lucifer watched on with his big brown puppy dog eyes as Chloe and Loki got into her car. "Hurts doesn't it?" Dan's low blow answered with silence as Lucifer stomped away.

 


	8. A God Walked In To a Bar

 

 **Arriving**  at Chloe's home, Trixie ran up to her happily.

"Mom!"

"Trixie, why aren't you in bed?"

"Dad said I can watch this movie with you..." Trixie gave her the puppy eyes, holding up her Barbie Fairytale DVD.

"Honey, I have some work to do tonight, you can watch in my room, but after the movie, go to sleep. Okay?" She said in a soft tone, giving Loki a glimpse of her motherly love. Something Loki found quite charming and beautiful.

"Who's that?" Trixie looked at the gentleman behind her mother.

Loki knelt one knee down, leveling his eyes to hers. "You're not Lucifer..." she voiced.

 "I'm not, child... I'm Loki. A friend of your mother." He gave her a sincere smile, only to children Loki has ever been himself.

"Hihi... funny name", Trixie giggled.

"Trixie, that's not nice..." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay" Loki always liked children playful and honest, unlike most people who called themselves adults and dare to insult him as childish.

"I'm Beatrice, but everybody calls me Trixie!", they both shook hands. Chloe smiled at this cute scene.

 

 

 

 **After**  Trixie settled in her mother's room; watching her movie. Loki and Chloe started to work. Clicking and scrolling on Chloe's laptop. Searching for a specific cult that used the language, people that spoke Nordic and people that assumed they knew Aesirian, language of the Asgardian gods. Sifting through all the sites and crazy claims online, sometimes Loki would smirk unconsciously. _Humans still think they know everything..._

"haaahh...I'm my eyes are killing me. Want a beer?" Chloe offered.

"Sure".

"So it's just the both of you here?" Loki made conversation, as his hand waved on the computer screen. The screen flickered and started to sifting through hundreds of websites in seconds.

"Yeah, its actually my mom's place but she isn't here right now..." Chloe popped her head from behind the fridge door. "She's travelling around the country again looking for acting jobs"

"Ahh... she's an actress?"

"Yeah.. but don't tell her that you know."

"Why?"

"She tends to get a bit... over the top, and you won't hear the end of her stories."

"She sounds interesting"

"You could say that..." chuckling tiredly , Chloe gave Loki a bottle.

Chloe dropped herself on the couch, leaning back she gave a heavy sigh. "She wanted me to be just like her, dragging me to auditions, I was her own personal Barbie doll." She didn't know why, but opening up to Loki seems to come naturally, almost like a kindred spirit.

"I know the feeling, being a puppet... never able to be yourself." Loki stared at the floor, trying to hide his face from Chloe, subconsciously from his own memories he didn't want.

"Parents .. you know they want the best for you."

"But they never ask what you want." Loki added. Chloe sensed a bit of frustration in his voice.

"So... must be difficult raising Trixie alone?" Loki asked trying to clear the frustrating atmosphere.

"Not really, Dan still comes and help out, he can be difficult at times but he is a good dad."

"I see.. and Lucifer?"

"He is just a friend." Chloe answered nonchalantly, an answer that lit a little light of hope in the God's heart. Loki did not know where that feeling came from. He knew Chloe didn't view him any different than any man, but to him she had something special he can't figure out. 

"Quite a unique character." He smirked.

"He thinks he's immortal, walks in to any room like he owns the place, seems like he hates his brother, has a problem with people being nice.. unique is putting it mildly." Chloe laughed.

Loki just chuckled along with her. "He sounds fun..."

"Oh god look at the time" Chloe stood up looking at her watch, Loki subtlety shifted the laptop so Chloe couldn't see the screen still moving at a rapid pace.

"Trixie?" slowly she opened the door to her room, tiptoeing in. Trixie was asleep; hugging her favorite doll. The TV screen was still showing the cartoon characters moving around with the sound muted.

"I should move her..." Chloe stepped in the room, whispering so she wouldn't wake her daughter.

"Let me help you.."

"No, I can't possibly let you do that"

"It's fine Chloe.." hearing Loki softly whispering her name in her ear, a tingling feeling ran down her spine. Her cheeks blushed. Chloe looked to the other side, hoping the dim room would cover her sudden fluster.

"Besides, what else could I do for my savior?" Loki smiled as he picked up the sleeping child carefully not to disturb her slumber.

After Loki moved Trixie to her room, he came back to the kitchen counter, Chloe was still busy tucking her in. Finding the screen of the computer already idle, one site was flashing images. A goat scull, a symbol, and a black and white drawing of a serpent woman. Loki took note of the words on the screen and waved his hand, the screen went dark just as Chloe came back out.

"Any luck?"

"No Detective..."

"Chloe...Please..." She said with a smile. "Maybe we can try again tomorrow".

"Yes. I do think so, it is getting late. I better be on my way." He put his jacket back on, and walked to the door.

"You need a ride?".

"That won't be necessary, getting from one place to another is a simple task".

"Be careful", Chloe held the door for him.

"I always am ", Loki took off walking down to the street. As soon as Chloe closed the door he vanished in an instant.

 

 

 

 **Lucifer**  sat at his bar in the Lux, drinking quietly alone. Flipping his hovering Pentecostal Coin in the air above his hand.

"You know I could get you something much stronger." A voice called out to him from the dark corner of the Lux. Lucifer spun around searching, he found the image of Loki, standing there arms across his chest, leaning one side to the railing.

"You keep doing that and I have to ask Maze to set up some mouse traps..." Lucifer snapped at the God.

"Tsk tsk tsk... sensitive little devil aren't we?" Loki walked forward, conjuring up a golden goblet in his hand. "Mead from the table of Odin himself " offering the drink to Lucifer. At first Lucifer stared at the goblet, thinking of all the things he had tried, nothing can surprise him. He was wrong.

"Frightening... I should call Maze, she would love to try this fascinating concoction"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Loki took another glass of whiskey for himself.

"Loki..." Lucifer started.

"Lucifer..." Loki nodded observing his now empty glass.

"I thought the 'Asgardian gods' as they call it was just tales spun by petty mortals, the 'unbelievers' as my dear brother calls them." Lucifer raised a brow, challenging Loki to prove him wrong.

"Yes, they do tend to do that, little minds assume that they know more than they do," smirking Loki continued. "But I am real, Asgard is real, its just not where you think it is".

Loki begins to tell Lucifer everything. The other parallel dimension , the Bifröst, his family, his muscle brained brother Thor, and the Avengers. Asgard and all its wonders. Loki was all smiles at first, but remembering those times there was a sense of longing, something missing, something he never thought he would feel. He never felt like he fitted in, but now he was actually a traveler in a new land. Now he really is someone who didn't belong. A stranger.

Lucifer was amazed at most of the things Loki said, he was the Fallen Angel, he was there since the beginning, not many things could surprise him. But the sinking feeling got to him, drowning in all wonders his Father never told him, unable to breath. Lucifer was starting to realize how small he really was nothing but a cog in the wheels of existence. A 'warden' as he brother put it. He wasn't about to show Loki how interested he was, but he couldn't help his brows from elevating at times.

Both men sat at the bar in contemplation. Both staring at something nonexistent. The Devil and The God.

 


	9. No Rest for The Wicked

 

 **Lucifer**  sat back with his head leaning back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the revelations he just heard last night. His apartment was empty and the sun was up, but his mind was somewhere else.

"Should I be worried? Beelzebub himself is awake early in the morning? Are you planning an apocalypse without me?" Maze came in, strutting her sexy demoness black leather dress.

"Hah! Would that even change anything Mazikeen?" Lucifer leaned forward, rubbing his face.

Worried Maze took a glass from the bar, and sat beside him, the only time Lucifer would use her full name is when he was serious. The last time he did, she was ordered to cut his wings of for him. Something she would never forget. This time she could see something was troubling him, and it was nothing simple when even the Devil himself looks troubled.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong! I was hoping to prove he was just a magician or some sort of illusionist... but instead..." Lucifer stopped talking mid sentence. He doesn't know how to tell Maze everything he found out. Lucifer seemed anxious, Maze has never seen this side of him before.

"Amenadiel was right, you have changed.." she sneered. 

"I admire your smart-ass remarks Maze, they can be quite amusing, but don't you dare disrespect me.." Lucifer glared at Mazikeen, his tensed words of warning was ignored.

"But what? You'll cry really hard on my shoulder?" She pushed his buttons even further.

"YOU WON'T ASK ME TO BE THIS WAY!" Lucifer yelled, his eyes turned red as the flames of hell reflected in them.

"Ah... there he is..." Maze brushed her fingers down his flexed jaw line. The Lucifer she knew. The King of Hell that she pledged to serve. Her angel, her Lucifer. The first angel who had stolen her heart in the past, and has broken it too. It was all in the past for Maze; and she made a silent vow to keep it that way.

 

 

 

 **"Am** I bothering you two?" Amenadiel came in from the balcony.

"And there he goes.." Maze rolled her eyes, realizing Lucifer has snapped back from his rage.

"What is it now, brother?" Lucifer stood up, taking the glass of liquor from Maze.

"Lucifer, I've been watching..",

"Don't you have other things to do?" Lucifer quibbled.

"Loki, the stranger in this world ..." Amenadiel couldn't quite get the right words out.

"I know! Turns out Father still has many secrets.. Even from us. He told me everything about this world we so called 'higher-beings' have never even heard of " Lucifer added.

"No Lucifer, Father wants him out of His domain."

"What makes you think I would help?" Lucifer still held an angry tone.

Amenadiel paced the room. "You're angry?" He asked calmly.

"You think?!" Lucifer snapped at him.

"You were once the brightest of God's angels Lucifer, but now look at you. You know He doesn't tell us everything, not His reasons, not His plans. You.. without any doubt believed in Him... Your time here on earth has affected you dear brother."

"My life has changed, 'the same thing over and over' that's your boring motto!"

"True, but you're usually the one controlling the change. This time you're not, and you found more things you can't control.. Does that scare you?" Lucifer's eyes widen at his brothers views. "Because it should." Amenadiel added.

"Look I am tired of your dire warnings alright... So you can take your psychology and shove it up you're feathered hole." Lucifer turned to Maze who had a disinterest face at the bar.

"Think about it Lucifer, and do as He asked, that's all." Amenadiel gave him and Maze a last look, and went back out into the balcony. The next thing they hear is fluttering of curtains.

"So? You going to do it?" Maze asked.

Lucifer didn't answer, only giving a heavy sigh. Lucifer felt a sense of conflict. Chloe and Loki were the only two people who just gave it to him straight, without 'if's, 'but's or bullshit in between. He pulled out a piece of paper he got from Loki. Maze peered at the images on the paper. "Lucifer, this can't be..".

"Apparently it is.. The symbol of Lilith.. Your dear old Mum is coming to town... and some idiot is pulling out the red carpet".

"That can't be! She locked away in hell!" Maze studied the peace of paper hoping it was just another forged symbol made by demon worshiping fools.

"Its real Maze... like someone who knows her... by the looks of it, someone who knows her quite well."

"No human would have that kind of power..."

"They don't... but with what I just heard last night, all bets are off..."

 

 

 

 

 

 **Detective**  Chloe Decker arrived at the crime scene. A very large apartment in L.A., something only the rich would be able to afford.

"Robert Callum, of the Callum Enterprise, age 52, married, two children, family in vacation in the Bahamas, philanthropist, the amount of money he gives away could make Steve Jobs donations seem like petty cash." Dan came in behind her.

"Any enemies? Disgruntled mistress?" Chloe asked.

"No, the guy was a saint, made his fortune out of high school.. some program used in most computers today, dabbled in stock and his company grew from there.. Married his high school sweetheart, been happy ever since, it's not like women didn't try, but he's squeaky clean."

"I think he was going to run for mayor next year?" Chloe added.

"Well so much for that..." Dan drew open the white cloth covering the victim's body.

"It's another one..."

"Same M.O., Body laid perfectly in these symbols of his own blood.. No marks except the knife wound to the heart." Dan let out a heavy sigh. "Seems like being a saint has its dangers these days."

Chloe taped the back of a C.S.I, "Take some pictures of the writings, send them to me, I'm going to ask someone I know who can read them".

"Sure thing..." The guy nodded and continued on taking photographs.

Chloe was about to walk out. "Hey! You're going to ask Loki aren't you?" Dan briskly followed beside her.

"Why not, he could help."

"Chloe, he showed up from nowhere, he knows some weird stuff a normal person wouldn't, and he keeps whatever that thing he lost a secret."

"Dan, we need his help, now .. If you can find someone else to read this ancient language today, you can do whatever you want, for now.. my money's on him. I'm just going to call him, ask him to meet me down stairs."

"Wait .. you know his number?!"

"That's what detectives do, we ask things.." Chloe went into the elevator, leaving Dan standing there looking at her confused, running his hand over his hair.

 

 

 

 **Loki**  came walking down the sidewalk, looking at Detective Chloe Decker waiting for him leaning on the side of a cop car. "That was fast.. Wait, you walked?".

"I was close by.." Loki gave her a proud smile. "What can I do for you my dear detective?".

Chloe pulled out her phone, showing some images to Loki. "The Second of Kindness, Seven Virtues, the Key to Mother" Loki told her. "This 'mother' character seem quite interesting" he added.

"Meaning?" Chloe took the phone and examined the image.

"Well detective, there are a few ways to write it, 'Mother of the Earth, 'Mother of the Family, or 'Mother the Queen'" Loki said in fluent Aesirian tongue.

"I don't get it..." Chloe shook her head.

"Neither does the person who wrote this.. it seems he or she was mixing the words, now it means 'Mother of Demons'..." Loki translated for her.

"The Key... So it's a ritual, someone is killing people to...".

"Unleash hell on earth?" Loki asked while finishing her sentence.

"What is this world coming to..." Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

"Sounds like you have your job cut out for you detective."

"That's the understatement of the week..." Chloe sighed.

"Why not a little break from all this gory nonsense... Dinner, Tonight?" leaning his shoulder on the cop car right beside her, Loki exuded the charm of a young god. 

"Are you asking me out Mr. Laufeyson?" she asked with a smile.

"I am Miss Decker..." Loki moved forward to get closer.

Chloe blushed a deeper shade of pink, she didn't know what to say. She was captivated by the young gentleman. Chloe wasn't ready to start a relationship, not with someone she just met a few days ago, someone she barely knew. _Keep it together Chloe!_  ."I... I can't... Trixie ... I can't get a sitter in such a short notice.." Chloe blurted out a made up reason.

"Then another time perhaps..." Loki smiled in disappointment, a sweet smile that made Chloe almost regret her decision.

"Anything else I can help you with detective?"

"Not really right now, no.. but we did put out an A.P.B on you lost property... a priceless antique cube, right? If anything comes up, I'll inform you... You know if you give us more detail..."

Chloe heard the sound of her phone. She gestures for Loki to wait. Tapping her fingers on the screen in a hurry, answering a text from her daughter. She glanced back at the God, he was gone.

_I wish he would stop doing that..._

 

 

 

 

 **Loki**  materialized in the Lux, right above the staircase leading down to the bar. "Were not open!" yelled Maze from the other side of the bar. She turned, seeing a suave gentleman coming down the stairs, the man she met that other night. Loki took a seat right in front of her. A big grin formed as she bit her lower lip. "Mazikeen.. but you can call me Maze." She said laying down a glass of bourbon for him, biting her bottom lip .

"Pleasure.. I'm here to see Lucifer. Your boss." Maze's happy grin turned upside down in an instant.

"Well... if it isn't my new friend Loki..." Lucifer came down to the bar. Loki nodded, lifting his glass.

"So this is Loki?" Maze queried, "The so called God".

"I assure you my dear, nothing about me is 'so called'" Loki smirked, casting his hand above his glass, perfectly creating a duplicate beside it.

"Something tells me you're not here just to show off some magic tricks." Lucifer took the new glass and sat beside him.

"So what else can you double up?" Maze brow razed playfully, her tongue licking her upper lip.

"Maze...!" Lucifer gave her a weirded out look, Loki laughed.

When they finally settled down, Loki started to ask Lucifer about the cult that has been the source of their problems. The Temple of Lilith, a cult that believes Lilith is the true mother of all. The first woman in heaven, cast out of haven for refusing to bow to a man's will. Giving birth to demons, and magical creatures. Now buried in the pits of hell, waiting for her chance to escape.

"You think they are using the Tesseract to pave a way to hell?" Loki asked.

"More like a prison break. Judging by the language, someone who has an idea where your cube is from" Maze added.

"With help..." Lucifer shook his head, he didn't want to picture the terrifying implications.

"Mewling quims! What do they think the Tesseract is! It's not some toy they can play with!!" Loki fumed with anger, his hand gripping the glass. "Whoever is pulling the strings here knows Lilith and only a few chosen ones knows these rituals... Someone smart" Loki elaborated after calming himself down.

"Rituals? I thought the Tesseract only needed some sort of ridiculously large sciencey gadget to work?" Lucifer asked.

"Magic is only science little mortal minds still cant comprehend my friend."

"Maze.. can you ask your bothers or sisters to divulge some information?" Lucifer turned to Maze, trying to ignore the fact Loki hit him with another intricate statement that would give him a headache.

"The Lilim? You know they hate me right?" Maze frowned, remembering the large number of Lilim; daughters of Lilith, shunning her for working with the Devil.

Lucifer pulled his hand together in a begging pose, playfully smiling at her. "Shit.. Okay, but it wont be easy!" Maze answered reluctantly, pulling both her demon steel kerambit out, examining them once over before skillfully rotating them in her hand. Maze stomped out of the bar, and went up stairs.

"Nice girl you got there." Loki eyeing the demoness as she strut her black leather clad figure up the stairs.

"Maze is everything but nice", Lucifer crossed his legs and smiled proudly. "I heard that!" yelled Maze from the corridor above the stairs.

 


	10. Words of Warnings

 

  
 **Loki**  was sitting on a ledge; on the very top of a building, looking out to the skyline of the city, the sun coming up drowning all in a hue of orange. Silently flipping the pages of a book he found interesting. Loki enjoyed himself drowning in his thirst for knowledge.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki smiled and continued to read, flipping another page.

"I'm not just anyone." Amenadiel stood behind him, arms crossed in front, his wings rested on his back.

"Loki Laufeyson".

"That's my name, please do try not to wear it out..." putting the book down Loki flung his legs over the edge, landing in front of Amenadiel. Standing face to face, the God and the Angel met.

"I don't know everything you told my brother... But I know enough."

"You must be Lucifer's brother.Yes, your brother has been very amiable." Loki nodded, stepping a side to pass Amenadiel.

Amenadiel grabbed his arm, "Do not try to poison my brother! He is an Angel of God! You and your worthless tales should just go back to where you came from! You are no God!!". Loki grabbed the arm that was holding him. Both testing each other's grip. "He is meant to come back to hell! I don't need more ideas in his head!" Amenadiel elevated his tone, his teeth grinding with anger.

"You?! You need?!! What ever happened to his needs? Born to great power, damned to be the bearer of sins! Cast out of your so called heaven!!..." Loki's clear forest green eyes turned red in his rage. His fingers turned blue, trickling down to his arm. Amenadiel can feel a sudden chill creeping up his arm, his fingers numb by frost.

Both realizing the change; dropped their grip. Loki took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Amenadiel took a look at his fingers, relieved as he saw them turn back.  _What am I angry for?_  Loki brushed his hair back with his fingers. The sudden realization of his own anger threw him into frustration. Disappointment, grief, anger, hatred; everything he felt for him self.

"Look.. I'm not here to change anything, I have my own world to rule! I just want to go back!" Loki answered truthfully, his tone strained, his breath huffing under a heavy load of stress. Loki missed home, his own world, his antics, a place where people knew him. Loki had a life there, even if it was behind bars. He had his family, his children, his loving mother Frigga. He, himself couldn't believe; or rather didn't want to believe he missed his idiot brother Thor.

What is Loki without Asgard, what is Loki without mischief. He was not about to prank some random mortal on the street, it would be as if a bank robber picked a pocket, too low even for him. He was not some mere thug on the streets.

"Then you should leave." Amenadiel said dryly.

"Do you think I haven't been trying?!" Loki hissed at the Angel, his anger displayed.

"Leave a soon as you can.. Or the next time I see you." Amenadiel gave an imposing stance.

"You'll what?  Take all my toys away? Chain me to giant rock, melt my face off with venom? Been there..." Loki belittled Amenadiel's threat. Amenadiel ignored the words he spat.

"You have been warned." Amenadiel left with those words.  _Warnings without power are mere words , chaos gives no warnings.._  Loki stood there without a sound.

Loki didn't realize there were a pair of eyes on him all trough his exchange with Amenadiel. An owl perching on steel rods of a satellite dish right on the very next building. Far enough for it to remain unnoticed, close enough to hear them with its inherently sharp hearing. It's eyes glowing violet, casting its steady gaze on Loki.

 

 

 

 **An**  empty afternoon in the Lux, the nightly party and debaucheries of the rich has yet to begin. A person was standing there. His hands tied behind him, his face was covered in a black bag, his body was trembling, his breath was rushed. Fear was seeping in slowly, as he heard music from a piano, slow and steady the notes played. Without any other presence around, the beautiful melody seemed to instill fright. A sorrowful melody played by the Devil himself.

Maze was leaning on a stool at the bar, remedying her wounds with strong alcohol. A long cut visible on her left cheek.

"I hope you didn't start the party without me", Loki's voice traveled softly in the room. Lucifer stopped his piano playing; realizing the God was already resting on the piano, leaning his hip on the side, arms crossed in front of him, smiling at Maze.

"Wanna' watch?" Maze smiled, licking one of her demon steel kerambit's edge.

"While that does sound interesting" Loki moved instantly next to her. "I don't think I have the time for fun and games, your dear brother gave me a brief visit. It seems I have overstayed my welcome. " he added; looking at Lucifer. His finger brushed her cheek wound, to Maze's surprise the wound slowly healed, leaving an unnoticeable very thin scar. Lucifer simply rolled his eyes, Amenadiel's self-righteous acts were no surprise.

"Yes. My brother does that from time to time..."

Lucifer, circled the frightened man. "Lets see what we have here.." he pulled the black bag off. There stood a rather good looking man, clad in black. His eyes sparkling blue, his hair dark as night, staring back at Lucifer. Gritting his teeth the man tried to suppress his feeling of impending doom.

"Careful Lucifer, he bites.." Maze warned him. Lucifer's sight landed on the man's two front canine teeth. Sharp, longer than a normal human's set of fangs.

"A vampire? Well... well... I haven't seen your kind in a long while.. what have you been up to? Sucking blood? Wooing teen girls? Glimmering in the sun?" Lucifer gave him mocking smile, his eyes seem to give off a sense of something dangerous.

"Don't mock me Devil! I am the Prince of the Night!" the man's voice shuddered, trying to believe in what he just said.

"More like the joke of the century, brother dear." Maze said, laughing at the vampire.

"Shut up you bitch! You traitor! You're nothing but a..." Lucifer stopped his trail of insults with a finger to the vampire's mouth.

"I don't think you would want to finish that sentence.. Profanity is a sin." Lucifer curled his lips into a smile devoid of any warmth. 

"I'm not afraid of you!" The blood sucker added.

"You aren't? But you should be, people are always afraid of things that go bump in the night. Ghouls, werewolves, .. vampires. But did you know, there is no night in hell." Lucifer's facial appearance changed for an instant. From a handsome man, to that of a red skinless nightmare. Horror could be seen in the vampire's eyes.

A sudden clap of hands from Loki stopped Lucifer from continuing to torment the scared vampire. "Tsk... tsk... little prince, why don't you just tell us what we want to know, my friend and I; here, are a bit tight on time." Putting his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, calming his friend. The vampire still gave a resisting look, the secret he held was far more frightening to him, than the two gentlemen in front of him now.

Loki grabbed hold of the vampire's nape, pulling him closer. Eye to eye, his face inches away. "Tell me, who you are? Who are you working for?" Loki's eyes turned green, emerald flames slithered in his pupils. Slowly the same colors formed in his would-be puppet's eyes.

"I am ... Acheron... last son of Lilith.. mother of demons..." Acheron was trying hard to resist the temptation of spilling information. Loki's power was proficient in many ways, but controlling another otherworldly creature without his staff was mentally demanding.

"Yes... yes... that's good and all... now, what are the Lilim up to?" asking the dazed vampire, Lucifer ran straight to the point.

Acheron finally spoke "Angrboda..." the word gave Lucifer a questioning look. Loki's eyes widen in surprise, letting go of the vampire. Loki took a step back, unable to believe what he just heard.

"What is it?" Lucifer asked.

Loki lunged back at the vampire, grabbing his collar with both hands. "Where is she? Where is she?!!" he hissed in rage, his face inches away from the bloodsucking Prince. The vampire kept his eyes on Loki, as the God lifted him up in rage; his feet dangled a few inches from the ground.

"She... she's planning to release mother... she's at...".

A dim violet light started to glow under their feet. Loki dropped the vampire. Both he and Lucifer took a few steps back. The vampire's face turned to fright. "No.. no no no no.. I was faithful! You can't do this to me! You still need me!!!" Acheron screamed in pain as the violet lights formed a circle around his feet. It engulfed him within seconds, shattering into millions of pieces along with his flesh.

All that laid before them now is a pile of ash.

"That was new.." Maze raised her brow.

 

 

  
" **I** have no need of lowly demons with a loose tongue..." A melodic sweet sultry voice echoed in the club. Lucifer and Maze were still looking at the spot where the vampire vanished.

"I KNOW IT'S YOU!! COME OUT NOW!! YOU BITCH!" Loki yelled, looking around the room. His eyes scanned every dark corner.

An owl out of place perched on the railing above them, it's eyes glowed violet. As soon as it caught Loki's eyes, it swooped down, magically turning itself into a woman in the process.

"Now is that any way to call your wife?". The woman stood there, in a dark violet long dress, a slit up to her frosty blue smooth thigh, covered by a blackish purple glimmering hooded cloak. Her face blue with intricately designed carvings on her skin, her eyes had a dark hue of blood red. Hair black as the raven, so long it almost reached the floor. Loki froze, his eyes flickered green, searching the woman for an explanation, unbelieving the sight in front of him.

"Wife..?!" Maze stood up, knitting her brows, searching an explanation from Loki. Lucifer felt a threat from the woman in front of him.

"YOU ARE NO WIFE OF MINE! YOU JOTUN WITCH!!" Loki seized her throat, turning his clothing back to his warrior attire, ready for a fight. The sorceress gave no signs of struggle or fright, she smiled at the angry God.

"That's not what you said all those years ago.." She lay her hand on Loki's tight grip. The blue color of her fingers seemed to seep into his, Loki's skin slowly turned. Quickly Loki released his choke, reverting them back to the color of normal human skin.

"You said you loved me..." she added, a smile formed in her deep dark blue lips.

"I never loved you! You bewitched me!! You kept me prisoner with your spell! You Jotun enchantress! All Father was right to banish you!" Loki kept yelling, fuming with anger and hatred.

The woman laughed at his words. "Tell me lover... how are our children? Hel, Fenrir, and my handsome Jörmungandr " She asked.

"Angrboða!!" Loki took a step forward, but Lucifer's arm blocked his path.

"You must be another 'God'?" asking the blue woman in front of him.

"God? Is this what he has been telling you?" Angrboða laughed her voice echoed in the empty Lux. "Do you still believe that?" She mockingly asked Loki.

Angrboða moved forward, stepping in front of the Devil himself. "He is nothing but a Jotun mutt, trying to look like a God, he is nothing but their pet..." A wicked smile forming on her lips, "but you on the other hand my dear Lucifer, you are your own creation." Her smooth fingertips glided down his jawline.

"Don't act like you know me" Lucifer's said with a low tone, eyes turned red lit with the fires of hell.

Angrboða turned to take a few steps back, her long dark hair magically waved up, shortening to her waist. Her skin transformed to a healthy shade of white, her ruby red lips complemented her beautiful dark brows. A sultry image of a certain 'Von Teese' "Is this more to your liking my dear Devil?".

"I'm sorry... I have a thing for blonds..." Lucifer said nonchalantly rejected her advances.

A knife suddenly flew at Angrboða; it jabbed right into a nearly invisible purple shield near her face. Floating in mid air, Angrboða set her sights on Maze. She smiled at the succubus, "tsk tsk.. Too bad my dear, you're not nearly as powerful as you think".

"Let just see about that", Maze took both of her weapons out.

"As much as I love to play, I have no time for you.." Angrboða merely flicked her finger at her, sending Maze flying to a nearby wall. A rather large dent appeared where her body struck and slid down.

Loki and Lucifer were readying to attack the witch, but a burst of violet smoke encircled the Jotun woman. "Good bye lover, please do try not to bore me..." Her voice once again echoed, and slowly drifted away with the wind.

Remembering Angrboða made Loki sick to his stomach.

Lucifer examined the lightheaded Maze sitting on the floor, he felt relieved as she had no heavy injuries. "You have some explaining to do." He said to Loki.

 


	11. A Poison Called Love

 

 **Loki**  sat at the leather sofa in Lucifer's apartment, already back in his mortal attire. His face was full of frustration and worry, Lucifer sat right in front of him, sliding a glass of single malt scotch on the table. "Thanks.." Loki said weakly as he took it.

"Now.. I think it's time you came clean my friend" Lucifer said, crossing his legs, looking at Loki straight in the eye.

Loki downed the drink in one go. Lucifer knew he was getting ready to divulge something troublesome.

"Poison.." he said, staring at the now empty cup in his hands.

"I know you have tried the best mead in the world, but I wouldn't call a perfectly good 20 year old single malt scotch, poison.." Lucifer said sulking.

"I meant her! Angrboða!" Loki sternly dismissed Lucifer's comments.

"Ahh... your ex... do tell" Lucifer came closer, his interest in gossip piqued.

Loki sighed, "She is... was a Jotun enchantress. I was weak, she knew what to say, when to say them.. she practically held my heart in her hand. From our encounters she gave birth to our three children. Children that I love dearly... They haven't grown up as innocent as I wish them to be, but they are mine nonetheless."

Loki continued on with his story. Angrboða the enchantress of Jotun; a frost giant. A woman that could coil words on to any man's heart. How she used Loki's hatred for the Asgardians and their wicked whispers to seduce the God of Mischief. Loki's first time encountering someone who would win against him in a war of cunning calculations. He tried to end it dozens of times, but she kept pulling him back in.

Her smile, her touch, her wicked mind, everything about her enchanted him. He followed her for almost a hundred years. Causing chaos wherever they went. She was poison, a sweet nectar that decays the heart from within, killing you while you smile happily.

Their first-born was a girl, Hel. On a side of her face she was beautiful baby, on the other side she had, nothing. Not an eye, cheek or ear. If you started, it was as if you were staring into the depths of hell. Only Angrboða wasn't alarmed by the whole thing. Hel grew up to be a silent little girl that always seemed to cover her face with her long dark hair. Loki's heart was in pain every time he would look at her.

Loki forgot his worries about her when a second child was born. A male offspring, Fenrir, he wasn't human or a god. He was a wolf. In one week's time he grew half as big as his Jotun mother.

Loki tried to escape. But when he thought about his daughter, he went back to get her. But he ran into Angrboða. She reminded him of the mocking of the Gods. Her eyes lit violet as she pulled Loki closer. Spending another night in her wicked snare, the God couldn't even think straight.

Loki stayed, and another child was born. A snake so gigantic, so horrible and poisonous the dragon of the Yggdrasil tree was nothing compared to it. This was the snake Jörmungandr. Angrboða's laughter and Loki's scream of horror could be heard throughout Midgard.

That is when Odin heard his cries, a horrible sorrowful cry, regret of a tortured soul. The All Father came and took him and his children away, cutting all ties they had.

Angrboða was banished, her crimes of giving life to children who will bring about Ragnarök; the end of Yggdrasil. She was banned from ever stepping foot in Yggdrasil again. "Come with me" was the last thing she said to him. Loki didn't answer, his silence said it all. With screams of anger Angrboða disappeared into the Bifröst lights. Loki stood there, his face emotionless, his heart in chaos.

Loki remembered each second of his painful past. Lucifer didn't say a word, staring into thin air. Everything that Loki said was wearing heavy on his mind. It was all quite shocking and sorrowful, but being the Devil he is, a sympathetic shoulder was not his strong point. But there was one thing that Loki couldn't tell Lucifer; he didn't tell his new friend that she was not that way in the beginning, that Angrboða change into that wicked woman on their journeys. Loki still felt a little guilt for that, and he kept it in his heart.

Loki rubbed both hands on his face, trying to hold back his tears. His children were the only things that made him truly happy, their smile at him were sincere. The only people that never asked anything of him but be himself. He took a long stare at his hand, the one his daughter always held. He missed her, but he had to let go once, once a very long time ago. He regretted it.

Every one of them are living a curse, a curse he; the God of Mischief had no say in. He felt guilty, he felt anguish, but he couldn't expose his weakness in Asgard. His only hope was to become King of Asgard. Granting him power, returning his children where they belong, by his side. Keeping them out of trouble; keeping them safe.

 

 

 

" **Banishment**  is it... then how did she end up here?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know where she was banished to. How she ended up here is beyond me...".

"Question is, why Lilith? Why would she want to release the Queen of Demons? Would she really do it?".

"Fun? Chaos? Simply bored perhaps. I wouldn't put it past the witch... her mind is a labyrinth even I couldn't navigate trough, with the Tesseract in her hand there is no telling what she is capable of " Loki added. "To find the Tesseract we would have to find her"

"Well there is one other way to find out..." Lucifer sighed, hoping not to regret his decision. Loki looked at him in question.

Trying to forget his burden Loki poured himself a drink. At first the alcohol flowed, as time began to freeze slowly holding anything that moved in place, his drink froze in the air. Perplexed by time freezing Loki saw Lucifer was holding both his hands together.

"Praying? Really? the Devil praying, Now I have seen everything" shaking his head, Loki couldn't believe it.

"Now now... my friend, there's never any harm in praying, to the right Angel that is.." Lucifer smiled wickedly.

"What now Lucifer?" Amenadiel showed behind them. Loki could feel the urge to smack his head on the table, but he made do with a fake smile.

"You're still here." Amenadiel said to him, his low tone showed how much he disliked the God.

"I couldn't just go home could I? When I'm having so much fun annoying you with my presences." Loki retorted.

"Don't test me, false God."

Loki stood up, glaring in anger. "I have taken down people much stronger than you!"

Amenadiel took a step toward his opponent, as did the Asgardian. "Wait... wait... while seeing the both of you fight would be the highlight of my day, we do have pressing matters to discuss" Lucifer said, taking a place between them.

Amenadiel shifted his eyes from Loki to his brother. "What is it Lucifer?" he ask somberly.

"We have a slight problem, I was hoping you could help us out."

"What makes you think I would help the both of you".

"What good is an Angel if it can't help a brother out? Right?" Lucifer held out his fist, hoping for a bump, both Loki and Amenadiel just gave Lucifer a weird look.

Ignoring the awkward moment, he continued. "So... we are hoping you could help us find this enchanting menace."

"You mean the one you both have been talking about"

"Exactly!" Lucifer smiled, having his brother watching him most of the time has it's perks, "That saves us the trouble of explaining every thing doesn't it?" Lucifer grinning at Loki, expecting an easy outcome.

"I can't." Amenadiel answered abruptly, changing Lucifer's happy grin in an instant.

"Why not? You can slow down time, fly around the city with those little wings of yours, even Santa could do that." Lucifer said.

Amenadiel exhaled a deep breath, trying not to punch the lights out of his brother. "This woman, this enchantress as you said, she has powers none of us angels can sense, she is not of this world, if she doesn't want to be found, she's practically invisible to our powers. She's another enigma. The only one who can sense her is Father.."

"Oh no... I'm not about to ask Him! I'm not that desperate." Lucifer answered quickly.

"The power Father granted us is in His domain, this earth, and the souls granted life here." Amenadiel explained.

Loki begins to smile, "Souls granted life here...".

"Yes?" Amenadiel could sense the wheels in Loki's mind turning.

"Then what you should search for is the wicked, the humans that have been putting these rituals in motion, a dark spot in the ambiguity that is human sin in this city." Loki waved his hand, a miniature three dimensional map of the city formed on the table, made up of luminous green strings of light. "Judging by the locations of the murders, she must be somewhere in the city." Loki added.

"Sorting through this would take some time." Amenadiel examined the map.

"I have confidence in you dear brother." Putting his hand on Amenadiel's shoulder as Lucifer uttered nonchalantly. Amenadiel's angry gaze made Lucifer pull back his hand but not his smile.

"I'm only doing this to prevent a disaster, not for you" Amenadiel said angrily.

Lucifer simply nodded in agreement. With that Amenadiel left the two trouble makers.

 


	12. A Black Heart

**Chloe**  was on her way home, driving alone in her car. She notice a woman being chased by two men on the side of the road. They ran into an ally, following the frightened woman.

Parking her car by the side of the road, she took caution not to alert the would-be criminals. After losing the men who tried to mug Loki, Chloe was determined to catch these type of people that pray on the weak. While radioing in the suspicious act, Chloe heard a cry. Chloe dropped the radio, she pulled out her gun and hid herself behind a garbage bin.

She heard the woman weep in fear. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone at night? Come on... let's have some fun." Chloe listened to a man say. She knew by the tone of it they were up to no good.

Chloe took a deep breath and revealed herself. "Freeze L.A.P.D!" The two men panicked, they took a step back.

"We ain't done not'ing wrong officer" one of the man spoke, trying to take a few more steps back to the other end of the ally.

"Don't move!" Chloe yelled, walking carefully in front of them. Watching their every move, Chloe was cautious with her gun out. If any one of them tried to pull out a weapon, she was ready to act. The two men held their hands up.

Chloe stepped in front of the woman, putting distance between the would-be victim and the two men. "Are you okay?" Chloe asked. Chloe kept the two criminals in her sights.

A sudden prick of pain came from her neck. A small piercing needle like pain, then pressure on her nape. Chloe struggled to turn around quickly, but the last thing she saw was a woman wickedly smiling at her, then everything blurred as she fell to the ground. A heavy fog surrounded her vision, everything went dark.

"I am now, Chloe" a woman's voice echoed in her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Dan**  was struggling to keep calm as he called Chloe, it was almost midnight and there was no sign of her. Hanging up and trying to call her cell over and over. After a few minutes he alerted dispatch, they told him she last contacted about a suspicious occurrence; the report was unfinished, and last seen heading home hours ago. Concerned he asked them to find her via G.P.S on her Lojack ; her car is registered at the precinct, in a few minutes they pinpointed the location.

Dan grabbed his keys an jacket and ran to the door. "Dad!" Trixie called out. "Trixie, honey... I need to go". "But mom isn't back yet".

"I know sweetie" Dan hesitated, he couldn't tell Trixie and make her worry too. " I have some things to do, you just go to bed okay? Your nana is coming home in an hour, her flight should be landing by now".

"But what about mom?" Trixie asked.

"She'll be back soon, I promise." Dan hurried out, gave one last look at his daughter.

"Don't open the door for strangers, call you, mommy, or Mrs. Connor next door if there's an emergency, hide and speed dial 911 if bad people come in." Trixie assured her father she knew what to do. Dan nodded and smiled, he knew his daughter was smart and independent for her age.

 

Dan rushed his car passing traffic lights, his siren blaring, knuckles white gripping the steering wheel.

Dan arrived at the location the dispatched had gave him. Chloe's car was there, but she was nowhere to be seen. Dan searched the scene, not a single clue, no signs of life anywhere. He slid his hand down the hood of her car; it was cold. "Damn it!!" Dan banged on the roof of her car. Dan took too long to find her, she was long gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Lucifer**  was at his grand piano, calmly playing a soft melody. He heard sudden footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Lucifer!" Dan yelled at him, huffing his every breath.

"Detective Dan, I would say it's a pleasant surprise, but I'd be lying..." Lucifer gave Dan a smile as if he said nothing wrong.

"Cut the bull Lucifer, where is she?"

"Where is who detective?" Lucifer kept gliding his fingers on the keys.

"You know who! CHLOE! Where the hell is she?" Dan asked, his tone high, he was angry. Dan kept thinking Lucifer was a menace, if something happened to Chloe, Lucifer would know.

"I don't know detective, Chloe is a big girl..."

Bang!

Dan banged his fist on the grand piano, Lucifer stopped his sentence, clenching his fists in anger, and stood up. "Chloe is missing, she left her car on the side of the road! This is not like her! I have a bad feeling about this..." Dan's voice lowered, he couldn't be mad at Lucifer, this wasn't his fault, but it was all too frustrating for him.

"Have you tried calling her?" Lucifer asked, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah! I'm not an idiot!" Dan glared at him.

"Could have fooled me." Lucifer mumbled, and sat back down.

Dan pointed at Lucifer's face in anger; hearing the insult. Dan was ready to rain down insults back on him, but he swallowed them. " You're a piece of work .. you know that!" Dan kept pointing at the Devil. Lucifer only stared at the finger, annoyed and rolled his eyes.

Dan hurried back up the stairs. "If you had anything to do with this.. I'm gonna kick your ass myself!" Dan yelled from the top step before he left the Lux.

 

 

 

" **Is**  he always like that?" Loki asked as he undid the invisibility spell he had cloaking his presences.

"I wouldn't know, never actually paid too much attention to him" Lucifer shrugged.

"Chloe is missing" Lucifer told Loki, a trace of concern in his eyes.

"I heard." Loki nodded.

"You think..".

"There is a high chance, we have to hurry.. before.." Loki shook his head.

They both knew if Chloe was captured by Angrboða, they had little time left before finding her lifeless body.

"Did my brother come back?"

"Yes, I met him upstairs" Loki sighed. Every time he met Amenadiel it was a hard battle against himself to not give the Angel a piece of his mind. Lucifer smiled, knowing exactly how Loki felt.

Loki kept his conversation with Amenadiel to a minimum, he needed to focus on what was more important. Amenadiel's hospitalization was not on the list.

Loki materialized a new miniature replica of the city on the smooth surface of the piano. Glowing emerald and gold strings build up the small city. Eight of the locations seemed different, they had a small black sphere floating and moving about.

"Black holes?" Lucifer asked, raising his brow.

"Seemed fitting, considering they are people devoid of virtue."

"There are eight?"

"Murderers, rapist, human scum, any sort of outstandingly horrid mortals within the city with no such word as guilt in their dictionary... pure black hearts... your sort of people." Loki answered.

"Hey!.. I do enjoy worldly fun now and then, but I do know the difference of harmless fun and being a heartless monster. My job is... was to punish the wicked " Lucifer defended himself unconvincingly.

Loki suppressed a laugh. Trying to keep his mind on the task, Loki scanned the areas marked. "One of these is Angrboða, masking herself as human, avoiding detection, if we only knew which one.."

"You can't just pop in and out like you always do?" Lucifer scoffed. " It would take too much time we don't have..." Loki begins to worry, knitting his brows.

Loki's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "What?" Lucifer noticed the change. Loki pulled out a feather from his pocket. A brownish white feather he kept from the first time he met Chloe. Examining the feather a bit closer Loki realized the last time he saw his 'ex' was when she transformed herself into an Owl.

Loki's eyes scanned the map a second time. Loki grinned wickedly.  _Well it seems you haven't changed my dear Jotun witch..._

 


	13. A Cold Jotunheim Night

**A**  large mansion stood in the middle of grassy planes, encircled by small cluster of trees. Owned by an undeniably wealthy individual, someone who loved their privacy. As big as a suburban castle, its rocky walls stood out among the greenery.

Under some trees at the edge of the mansion's property, a small swirling green smoke emerged from the ground, it grew larger each second forming a human size twirl of green light. Two shadows could be seen inside. The smoke cleared, Loki and Lucifer stood on the green lawn.

"What a rush! I never knew teleporting could be so.... exhilarating!" Lucifer gave Loki a toothy grin. Loki took his hand off of Lucifer's shoulder.

"It gets boring rather fast ... trust me" Loki replied.

"So this is the place? Rather conspicuous don't you think?" Lucifer said, looking at the large mansion. Dim yellow lights lit the outsides as the dark windows showed no sign of life.

"Seeing that she use to live in the Ironwoods. The 'old bird' always had a soft spot for places with greenery, it was either this, or the park. And I don't think someone would be planning on ending the world in a park."

The Ironwoods reminded Loki of his past with Angrboða. Something he never really wanted to remember, but all his hate for her did not actually started as a painful memory.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"_ _**Look** _ _look! Up there!" Angrboða pointed at the top of a tree. Two birds rested on a snowy branch, one's head was nestled on the others chest. The sun was shining behind them, their shadows formed an uncanny resemblance to a heart. Loki looked up and smiled, listening to the girlish happiness of a maiden._

_Angrboða was young, her face a pale blue, her hair long reaching her slim waist, a few braids here and there, but mostly it was tied up behind her. A black wolf fur trimmed cloak dragged the snow on her heels. Black leather boots, long dark brown fitting pants and brown tie up leather bustier covering most of her black tunic. Two protective leather arm brace, a quiver full of arrows tied to the belt on her waist. She was the perfect image of a young Viking woman._

_Suddenly Loki's eyes widened, realizing now the two birds had an arrow piercing their bodies. Both birds fell with a subtle 'plush' sound to the snowy ground. Loki opened his mouth to say something, but he could not string the words together, he was a bit shocked. Angrboða merrily walked over thick snow to the two birds and lifted up her prize. "Dinner!" she claimed excitingly. Loki could only shake his head and smile._

_By the crackling fire Angrboða and Loki sat on a log. Their bodies casted long shadows on the walls of a cave. "The snow is falling again" Angrboða gazed out to the white covered forest._

_"Doesn't it always?" Loki said._

_"I wish it won't" Angrboða's eyes had a deep longing._

_" I've lived here all my life, freezing. My skin is numb, I cant even feel the snow on my shoulders any more. I crave something else." she looked at the blue hands, she felt as if they were not hers anymore._

_Loki looked at his own hands, his glamour covering up his true skin; blue as a Jotun should be. "Do you hate your skin?"._

_"No, I don't hate it, I just... at least to remind myself that I can feel... touch... to feel alive." Angrboða explained, her words fumbled as if she just didn't know how to express her heart._

_"You know 'feeling' isn't all it's cracked up to be."_

_"I'll judge that for myself. Thank you." Angrboða pursed her lips._

_"And how do you propose that would happen? You're here in Jotunheim.. warmth is the last thing you would find, my dear Jotun." Loki cupped her cold cheek. Angrboða slapped his hand away._

_"I found you here didn't I ? A month ago you were groveling in the snow like a lost cub looking for a tit to nuzzle on. Now you're telling me what I can and cannot do? Don't make me laugh Asgardian!" Angrboða stood up from her perch, the first time she actually open up to someone, her dreams were shot down mercilessly._

_She stood there near the entrance, refusing to even look at Loki. "You should be grateful I didn't decide to end you where I found you" she continued. Loki's head was down, he felt a little regret, but he was telling the truth. There was no way Angrboða could escape this frosted land, not any easy ones that is._

_"I'm sorry" Loki mumbled._

_"What was that?" Angrboða turned to him._

_"I'm sorry.." Loki said a bit louder, turning his face away._

_"Well well.. turns out the God of Mischief can say 'sorry' after all!" Angrboða crossed her arms on her chest proudly._

_"Don't get use to it" Loki quibbled._

_"Oh I intend to.." Angrboða smiled playfully taking a seat next to him. Loki gave a long audible sigh._

_"What?" Angrboða asked, lifting a brow._

_"Of all the magical creatures, Gods, and monsters in Yggdrasil. I crumble because of the emotional swings of a little girl." Loki said kneaded the bridge of his nose._

_"What part of me is little, Asgardian?" Angrboða eyes narrowed, daring Loki to continue. Loki raised both his hands in a mock-surrender._

_Angrboða eyes focused on his hand. "Why do you do this?" she asked._

_"What?" Loki queried._

_"This." Angrboða placed her palm on his. His fingers start to turn pale, a frosted blue started to slither slowly down his fingers to his hand._

_Quickly Loki pulled his hand away. "How did you know?"._

_"Loki, did you really thing we Jotun are that thick headed? Every Jotun has heard of the stories, the fierce battle between the Jotun and Asgardians. The tiny infant, stolen from the temple." Angrboða explained._

_"And you think that infant was me?"_

_"I connected the dots, Odin suddenly having a new heir, someone loving the art of mischief, you don't even have a strand of gold hair like the other sons of Odin." Angrboða stretched her hand out to touch his dark raven locks. Loki pulled back, his eyes widened._

_"This is a curse" he whispered._

_"Do you hate your skin?" Angrboða asked, tilting her head in question. Loki hated the fact that she used his own words. He didn't answer, his knitted brows expressed enough for her to grasp his muddled feelings._

_"I may not know everything you Asgardians think about us Jotun, but we are people too. Proud... yes. Cold warriors... perhaps. But not all of us are hateful. We laugh, we cry, we dream, we love..." Angrboða said as she gazed into his eyes. To his dismay; her hand cupped his cheek, turning his glamour covered face blue. Inch by inch Loki turned into his Jotun self._

_Loki closed his red eyes, a tear fell, freezing on his cheek like a single snowflake. Loki felt a sense of relief and comfort. Somehow he believed in the words she spoke. He was not just a cursed child the other Asgardians have been whispering, he was allowed to dream, he was allowed to love._

_He could feel soft lips touching his own. Angrboða kissed Loki. At first he stood there stiff, not knowing what to do, but the tenderness of her touch, melted all his fears. She didn't care he was a monster underneath his glamour, that was what she wanted, a Jotun like her. A blue skinned being, deemed a monster by Asgardians. But in her eyes he was no monster, just another lost soul like her._

_Loki's hand slid down her back to her waist. He pulled her closer, returning her deep kiss. Angrboða let her cloak drop to the ground, and her hand continued to slip under Loki's long leather gold trimmed vest, dropping them down his back. He continued his heated kiss down her neck, a tickling shiver went down her spine._

_Angrboða moaned in pleasure, her hands pulled Loki's body closer. They both fell back on the fur cloak, shielding them from the cold dirt ground. Loki stopped as he realized he was on top of her. He looked into her eyes, looking for a hint of rejection, but all he saw was a Jotun beauty biting her lower lip, craving his touch. Loki smiled, his hand pulling the strings on her bustier loosening them open. She pulled up the waist of his green tunic from his leather pants._

_Both heated, craving the fleshly pleasures of each other's touch. Silent snowfall continued into the night, bearing witness to the two intertwining bodies and groans of satisfaction; a Jotun and his paramour._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Loki_ ** _locked his hand in hers, hugging her thin body in his arms. Angrboða kept looking at the slowly dwindling fire. They both kept their naked bodies warm under the layers of fur. Angrboða could feel the warmth of his toned body against her back. "You are awake?" he asked her._

_Angrboða nodded slowly, still facing the burnt remnants of their camp fire. "What are you thinking?" Loki gave her long raven hair a kiss while hugging her tighter to his chest._

_"You. Asgardian." She answered, Loki could hear a hint of sadness in her voice._

_"Would you please stop calling me that?" Loki begged her._

_"Why?"_

_"You despise them don't you? Every time you say it, it's like you're pushing me away, it's... hurtful" Loki said, a crushing feeling filled his chest._

_"But it's the truth, we Jotun are nothing but monster Asgardians tell their children about, creatures lurking in the shadows .. to be feared"_

_"Its THEIR truth!" Loki pulled Angrboða's shoulder, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You showed me truth, the actual truth! You made me believe this.. this curse was not a curse, it's me! The real me!" Angrboða eyes looked straight at his, she felt the emotions in his words._

_"I am happy that you accepted yourself, my Asgard prince." Angrboða slid her fingers down his arm, feeling every ridge of his skin markings with the tip of her finger."But there will come a day when they will take you back to Asgard. And I will be nothing but a memory..."._

_Loki brushed a few stray hair off her cheek, placing them behind her ear. "Come with me" he said. Loki kissed her forehead. Angrboða felt surprised for a second, she smiled. It was not a smile of happiness, it was a painful smile; a forced one._

_"What's wrong?" Loki began to worry._

_"Though I am happy that you would bring me along, my place is not Asgard."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I want to find a place of my own. A place filled with the warm light of the sun, the trees living green, the forest full of life. A place where I am not rejected."_

_"But that could be..."_

_"No! Don't you understand Loki! Asgard would never accept me! And that is a fact! That is what you have been living through, and that will never change!" Angrboða lifted her tone in irritation._

_Loki turned to look at the ceiling, he couldn't accept it. He brushed his face with his palm, thinking of a way, a way for both of them to be together. Angrboða laid her hand on his chest, trying to calm herself, she knew they both had to accept the inevitable. The silence felt like eternity to both of them._

_"Then we run" Loki said suddenly. Angrboða gave him a questioning look. "We go away, far from the Gods, the Jotun, the names, the judgement.. leave it all behind, build our own place, somewhere we can be together, my Jotun queen." He held her hand tight in his, holding it on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, strong and steady. Angrboða nodded and smiled happily._   
  
  
  


**Loki**  remembered that moment, that moment when everything changed. When he let himself be vulnerable, when he thought he could have true happiness. His first mistake. 


	14. Too Easy

" **Am**  I interrupting?" Lucifer shoved both his hands in his pockets, looking at Loki who seemed like he was somewhere else.

Loki shook his head, "Just remembering different times...".

"Well... reminisce after. We don't have much time. And I do want to find Detective Decker still in one piece." Loki and Lucifer moved closer to the mansion, strolling silently on the lawn.

"Her magic presences is strong, I can't move in there easily" Loki explained. Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't feel anything magical.

"Any plans?" Lucifer asked as they both stood a few feet away from the front door. Loki's eyes still focused on the entrance.

"Should we try knocking?" Loki added.

"After you.." the Devil gestured his hand to the door. Both men walked confidently to the front entrance, seeing there is no other way in.

Inches away from the door, Loki stretched out his hand to knock. Suddenly the door silently inched open. Both men looked at each other in question.

Loki materialize a his golden staff, his black leather gold trim clothes followed after. Loki was ready for any attack that might come. "Nice costume, that staff heavy?" Lucifer commented, eyeing the weapon.

"It's a scepter, just a copy. The real one is..." Loki stopped explaining, he was to tired to explain the details, especially talking about how he lost to the Avengers.

"Lets just hope we won't need to use weapons ", Lucifer pushed the door to open wider.

"This is too easy, Even for me.." Loki whispered.

"Should I be worried?" Lucifer questioned.

Both trouble makers looked at each other, giving one another a silent understanding. They knew to be ready, a trap could unfold in an instant. Both men entered, it was quiet, too quiet. You could hear the winds blowing outside. It was as if they came in to another time and space.

A court yard greeted them. The sun shining brightly, casting shadows of four pillars around the small yard. Walls of a small castle surrounded them, glassless windows, and small pathways adorned the rocky walls and floor. Forming an ancient looking abode. Shocked, Lucifer looked back at the still opened door. The dark night was still looming outside, but inside; sunny as a summer day.

"Magic.." Loki exhaled a sigh.

"She's good.." Lucifer commented on the large scale magic he was witnessing.

"I know... I taught her.." Loki said, briskly walking into a tunneled pathway beside him, trying to avoid having to explain further. Lucifer stood there with his mouth open, loosing the moment he had to question Loki about it.

"Any more surprises I should know about your ex?" Lucifer asked, following Loki's fast pace.

Suddenly Loki pushed back Lucifer with his arm, pinning him to a wall. Lucifer was about to complain when Loki himself glued his back to the wall, and gave the signal to be silent. Two shadows moved across the light at the end of the pathway.

After the two shadows disappeared to a corner, Loki followed them silently. Lucifer fixed his jacket and reluctantly followed the God.

They came to another door, an old door made of wood. A round iron ring for a handle, and large iron nails holding it all together. "She really loves antiques doesn't she?" Lucifer chimed.

"She can't let go of the past" Loki answered.

"You know... you really need to explain more about your history with her." the Devil gave an irritated look. "In detail." He added.

"Some other time..." Loki immediately opened the door, expecting to see people on the other side.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **The**  room was silent, rows and rows of bookshelves plastered on the walls. Two floors of reading materials packed in to the large dim room. Old iron candle chandeliers decorated the ceilings. In the center was a circled red carpet, with gold trimmings, and symbols in black decorated the center. Lucifer turned a full three sixty as he admired the gloomy atmosphere.

Lucifer was just about to make a observation. "I know this place" Loki said, walking in a fast pace to the center of the room, Lucifer following behind him.  _Keep giving me reasons to think you had something to do with this..._ Lucifer watching Loki's back, his eyes narrowed.

Loki waved his hand at the red carpet, I rolled up by itself, revealing a secret door under it. The door lifted open with a creak echoing through the room. Both men stood there looking at the stairway leading down into the pitch black pit.

Loki and Lucifer exchanged looks, they were ready to take on the darkness. Loki casted a small ball of light on the palm of his hand, taking the first step to lead the way. Slowly they descended down the stairs.

Whispers of prayers could be heard, getting louder with every step they took. As an entrance to a lit room could be seen, Loki closed his palm, extinguishing his illumination magic.

They kept in the shadows while looking inside. Four people were kneeling in a row. All four wearing black cloaks and hoods, singing prayers in harmony. In front of them a table made out of pure black obsidian rock, a woman laid on it, wearing a long white dress. Beside her another woman in a black cloak stood, holding up a dagger, closing her eyes in prayer.

"Chloe!" Lucifer yelled dashing in, the room fell silent. Loki missed his chance to stop him.

Lucifer stopped as he realized all eyes were on him. "Ladies.." Lucifer tried to act as if he was meant to be there, giving them a charming smile. All four women stood up, dropping their hoods back. Each one armed themselves with weapons. A rapier, a staff, two throwing knives, and a sickle. "Now we don't have to resort to violence do we..." Lucifer tried to smile it off, his arms wide, showing them he has no weapon.

A knife flashed pass Lucifer's face as he tilted his head avoiding it by mere centimeter. The knife struck a pillar and jammed in a crevice, by how deep it was Loki knew they mean business.

Loki pulled his hand up, beginning to cast as his fingers glowed. Lucifer grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Why don't we skip the magic tricks.." Lucifer smiled at Loki. Loki thought about it for a second, his lips formed a mischievous smile. "Right... time for a hands on approach", Lucifer turned to the women. "I should warn you, I might be a little rusty", Lucifer dodged an incoming slash. Loki held up his scepter in defense, as a staff's end pounded down on his weapon.

Lucifer turned and hit the rapier wielder on the back, she fell chest first to the ground with a thud. Loki turned his scepter, hitting the side waist of his opponent, forcing her to kneel in pain. "You dare to hit a woman!" The sickle owner yelled as she charged at Lucifer. Slashing left and right, Lucifer took a few steps back to avoid it.

Two throwing knives flew at Loki, he deflected one and the other stuck to the wooden hilt of his scepter. A few more knives flashed his way, one by one the knives clanked to the floor deflected by his weapon. One more knife flew at his face, Loki caught it in between his two fingers. Letting it drop to the ground, Loki looked at her.

"Are you done?" Loki asked resting his weapon in his folded arms. The woman searched her own body for more knives, but to no avail, she was weaponless. Loki flicked two fingers, the woman flew sideways and hit a wall, she passed out.

"Hey.. no magic" Lucifer said to Loki. Loki merely shrugged an apology. A slash ripped Lucifer's red shirt, exposing his abdomen. Lucifer looked at the large opening on his shirt, without flinching his arm stopped a sickle from coming down on his head. "This was my best shirt", he said losing his smile, moving his gaze to the woman attacking him.

The woman smiled daring him to hit her. Lucifer pulled on her arm, flinging her behind him, she collided face first onto a stone pillar. The woman fainted.

"Equality ... deal with it." Lucifer declared at the woman, as he moved closer to Loki.

"You seem okay." Loki asked observing the rip in Lucifer's shirt.

"Immortality has its perks"

"So... any more Amazonian guards? Or are you going to drop that?" Loki shot a glare at the last remaining hooded woman standing beside the obsidian table. The woman yelped dropping the dagger, she took a step back in fear, slowly moving away. After a few steps she took off running out a side entrance.

Loki made his scepter disappear, and changed back into his suit. "Too easy..."

Both Lucifer and Loki came to Chloe's side. "She's alive" Loki held two fingers under her nose, checking for her breathing.

"Chloe.." Lucifer called out sliding his hand down her temple. Chloe's eye lids started to flutter, "Chloe.." Lucifer got closer.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, her hand on her forehead, her brows knitted in a headache, slightly groaning in pain. "Where am I?" she asked.

"A cellar" Loki answered holding her hand.

"Cellar? What? Why?"

A sudden burst of violet light waved through the room, prompting the two men to look around. Nothing has changed, but the air became heavy, the room was quiet, but the sense of danger lingered.

"We'll tell you later. Come on, we need to get out of here" Loki took everyone by surprise as he picked her up with his two arms. Holding her close. Lucifer stood dumbfounded, he shook off the heavy feeling on his chest and followed them out. 


	15. My Beautiful Angel

**Lucifer**  followed them out of the cellar, on to the stairway, up the stone steps.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"You were kidnapped" Loki answered her. "But you're with me now." Loki smiled as he continued to move forward.

"Thank you" Chloe answered softly, both of her hands clinging to his neck. Lucifer looked away, subtlety sighing.

 _She has feelings for him..._  Lucifer stopped to look left and right, a soft whisper of a woman's voice reached his ears.

"Don't thank me, I only did it because I care about you Chloe" Loki gazed into her eyes, his deep green eyes told her he was not lying. Chloe inched closer, she could feel his breath, his pulse, his desire.

 _He is lying..._  the same soft melodic voice whispered in Lucifer's ear.

Chloe kissed Loki's lips, she could feel his soft thin lips smiling, accepting hers. The kiss only lasted for a moment, but to Lucifer it felt like eternity. "Dear God.. why don't you two get a room!" Lucifer rolled his eyes, a stinging feeling irritated his heart. The frustrating feeling even made him forget he actually said his Father's name.

 _Your jealous..._ a whisper so faint made Lucifer question what he really heard.

"Why would someone kidnap me?" Chloe continued to ask, trying not to look at Loki in the eye, Ignoring Lucifer's childish outburst.

"You have diligence, one of the virtues, opening the portal with pure blood is something the ancients did..." Loki explained.

"What portal? How do you know this?" Chloe couldn't help it, the questions keep pouring out. She was confused, everything was weird, nothing made sense.

"Because that is what I would have done..." Loki smiled devilishly. Lucifer gave the God in front of him a doubtful look.

 _What he will do ..._  another sultry whisper prompted Lucifer to look around once more. There was no one else in sight.

As they reached the end of the stairs, Lucifer was expecting to see the library again. But it was another scene that surprised him.   
  
  
  


 

 **The**  land was barren, ash fell from the sky, the ground gray, the air heavy with the smell of sulfur. Heat radiated, it felt scorching his lungs with every breath he took. Lucifer looked around, there were dead bodies scattered around his feet. Some were almost buried under ash, some were mangled and sliced in pieces, but every one of them burnt black.

A woman in a hooded dark violet cloak slowly approached him. "How quaint, another one of your illusions?" Lucifer circled the woman, looking at the apocalyptic scene around him. "I have seen far worst. I made hell what it is today. Did you not get the memo..." Lucifer told the woman behind him.

"This is not hell, Lucifer." The woman dropped her hood.

"Detective Dec..? Chloe? What? Where are we?" Lucifer took another look around.

"We are on earth"

"Its gloomier than I remembered" Lucifer lifted a brow, questioning the illusion he was in.

"This is the inevitable" Chloe said, lowering her head in sorrow. Chloe dropped to the ground; sitting there, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she said painfully over and over.

"Chloe? What exactly is going on?" Lucifer crouched down, holding her in his embrace. "I trusted him. I loved him. I gave him my soul." Chloe said slowly, her breath getting shallow with every word she spoke.

Chloe reached out her hand to touch his face, Lucifer shocked as he saw her hand was bloodied red. His eyes traveled down to her abdomen, a large stain of blood growing on her white dress. "Save.. me.. Lu.." her fingers left red blood marks on his cheek.

"Shh... don't talk now.. save your strength" Lucifer put pressure on her wound, his hands bloodied, his eyes teary, his heart crushed. Chloe's eyes started to close, "No! Chloe! Stay with me!!" Lucifer's voice echoed in the barren land, his face full of horror as he saw Chloe take her last breath.

"No... Chloe.. NO!!!" Lucifer tried to deny his emotions, he tried to deny his lost.

A sudden chilling laugh made him hold Chloe tighter. He saw a mountain of corpses not too far from where he is. A man in black leather garments, trimmed in gold and green sat on the top. One leg over his knee, a golden scepter in his hand, while the other rested on his throne of human remnants. On his head a helmet with horns frighteningly long, glimmering in gold.

Chaos brewed in Lucifer's chest. Denial, regret, sorrow, anger, fury, hate, emotions ran through him like a tidal wave. His heart sank into the depths of despair. Lucifer's eyes turned red as he stood up, laying Chloe down slowly. He covered her with the cloak, honoring his lost heart.

"Why?!" Lucifer asked, looking at his hands smeared with blood.

"WHY?!" Lucifer screamed at the God on his throne of death.

"WHY?!!" Lucifer's red eyes turned golden yellow, irises black like a angered creature , his face flickering from bloody red to normal, constantly in a state of chaos his mind couldn't control his fury. The Asgardian ignored his questions, Loki simply smiled at the Devil. A wickedly evil smile, his eyes flashed streaks of green light.

"This is what he wants.." a woman said behind him.

Lucifer turned to see Angrboða standing behind him. A vision of perfection with her red ruby lips, curling a smile. Lucifer took her by the neck, holding the woman up inches from the ground. "This.. this is your illusion!!" Lucifer growled, his face constantly in his original form, red as the Devil truly was.

"I merely showed you Loki. The true God of Mischief. How he truly is, the Chaos Bringer", Angrboða said calmly.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?!" Angered, Lucifer's voice boomed with fury. His eyes still narrowed on her. Lucifer threw the woman down. Angrboða fell sitting on the layer of ashes covering the burnt grass.

"I have seen it. The lost boy, the warrior, the God, and... The curse he is" Angrboða stood back up slowly. "He has no true selfless heart".

"KEEP SPOUTING USELESS THINGS!" Lucifer took a step forward, his expression threatening.

"When he gets his Tesseract back. What world would be safe from him? Which world will he devour first?" Angrboða raised her brow, she smiled at Lucifer, giving him a moment to connect the dots. Lucifer looked around, his eyes stopped at the image of Loki in front of him.

"Yes, my dear Devil. The world under his feet." Angrboða came closer, whispering wicked words in his ear. "And who do you think his first victim would be?".

Lucifer looked back at the laying white dressed body on the ground. The falling ashes starting to stain her bloody dress, Chloe laid there lifeless.

"Your dearly loved human." Angrboða continued.

Lucifer angered expression turned from that of rage to sorrow. Lucifer shook his head, he couldn't believe this would happen to Chloe.

_Save me Lucifer._

_Save me.._

_Save ... Me..._

Her voice echoed in his head. The pain in his heart came back with fury, he felt as though someone plunged a hand in his chest and squeezed their fingers tightly around his beating heart. Lucifer dropped to his knees, his face returned back to human form, his eyes watery. Lucifer closed his eyes as a tear fell to his cheek; mixed with the blood stain from Chloe's fingers. The heartless Devil was crying a tear of blood.

"Yes Lucifer... Save her. Sorrow, anger, pain, those are your friends now..." Angrboða stood behind him, looking at the sorrowful kneeling Devil. Her fingers glided behind his head, a flash of violet waves danced in his eyes for a second.

"Forget everything. Forget your life before. Let the rage flow within you. Let this words change the burning anger in the depths of your soul into undying flames of vengeance. Whatever happens, until you exact complete vengeance, you will never be able to stop seeking it out."

Angrboða cast her spell on the Master of Hell. Holding Lucifer's senses in a constant state of fury, Angrboða didn't let any doubt come back into his mind. Lucifer couldn't come back to his calm state, his thoughts in constant chaos, his emotions buried deep, the only thing left was bloodlust. Lucifer's eyes opened up, red as blood.

Lucifer suddenly screamed in pain. Crouching down, holding his own body. Lucifer ripped his black jacket and shirt off his body, his back rippled, something slithered within him, his skin grew and moved as if something was about to burst from his body.

A horrible ripping sound of flesh floated across the ashen land. Emanating from his feet like ripples from a drop of water a wave of scorching fire traveled through the earth, burning every thing that still could fuel it.  Two feathered wings grew on his back. His shadow covered Chloe's whole body. His wings spread behind him, his face showed a little relief from the pain. 

Black wings as ravens in the night, cursed wings. Each and every feather dark as the sins that created them. Lucifer stood there, eyes red, teeth gritting in anger.

"Beautiful." Angrboða admired the Angel.

"My beautiful Angel of Death." 


	16. Like The Devil ?!

" **What's**  going on?" Chloe asked.

"You were kidnapped" Loki answered her. "But you're with me now." Loki smiled as he continued to move forward.

"Thank you" Chloe answered softly, both of her hands held his shoulders. Lucifer looked away, subtlety sighing.

"Don't thank me, I only did it because I care about you, Chloe." Loki gazed into her eyes, his deep green eyes told her he was not lying. Chloe inched closer, she could feel his breath, his pulse, his desire. Chloe had to look away, she couldn't stop her heart from beating faster.

Chloe had to admit that Loki was good looking, he had that quality that certainly made a lot of hearts flutter. His confident grin reminded her a lot of Lucifer. His soft tone could bring down most women's defenses. But that was not the thing Chloe searched for in a man. She didn't need any more uncertain relationships, Chloe had her share of heartache with Dan. Chloe tried to harden her heart.  _This is not the time for these feelings.._ Chloe thought.

 _Not again, not with him._  If she could stop herself from falling for Lucifer, she could stop herself from falling for a man she hardly knew. Chloe looked down subtly shaking her head, trying not to look at Loki's eyes.

Chloe took a look back at Lucifer, Lucifer didn't see her steal a glance. Lucifer was looking down, mumbling something to himself. She noticed something prickling her heart, did she really stop herself from caring for him. Worried Lucifer would notice, Chloe covered her face with Loki's shoulder.

"Dear God... why don't you two get a room..." Lucifer rolled his eyes, a stinging feeling irritated his heart. The frustrating feeling even made him forget he actually said his Father's name. Chloe couldn't help feeling a sting from Lucifer's words.

Reaching the top of the steps Loki let Chloe stand on her own, she legs weak but her actions insisted independence. She had to get away from Loki's arms.

 

 

 **A**  sudden boom of heavy wind threw Chloe forward, rolling on the library floor. Books and papers fluttered chaotically around her. Chloe searched for Loki and Lucifer, fearing they were injured. She stopped her gaze at the man in green, gold and black, standing in front of her, shielding her from the oncoming blast of wind.

Loki turned back to his Asgardian garb. Throwing his arm in front, shielding his eyes from the wind. The other arm shielding Chloe with a semi-transparent magical layer emanating from his scepter. "Loki?" Chloe questioned under her breath.

Slowly Loki got his sight steady, he witnessed in front of him an image of chaos. Lucifer hovering above the circle carpet, his black wings spread wide. "Lucifer!" Loki called out, but the Devil didn't hear him.

"Loki! What's happening?! What is going on?!" Chloe yelled through the strong winds.

"He's in a trance! She has him under her spell! He can't see us!" Loki explained, his voice trying to cut through the small storm.

The winds stop blowing, Lucifer bare feet slowly landed on the stone floor. His wings rested on his back, his deep red eyes gave a threatening glare toward the Asgardian. "Lucifer.." Chloe took a step forward, Loki's arm stopped her from moving closer to the Death Angel in front of them. "What's going on?!" she frustratingly asked Loki.

"I'm sorry Chloe.. I can't explain right now.. I'll tell you later, trust me." Loki voice emanated apprehension, forcing Chloe to stop for now.

"Yes Chloe... Trust him..." a woman's voice reached their ears, her words dripping with sarcasm, her laugh heartlessly cold and chilling to the bones.

Chloe and Loki looked at the sight of a beautiful woman, coming slowly to stand beside Lucifer.

"Trust him Chloe... trust him with your life, trust him like every other heart he left behind, every other woman he broke down to tears", the woman said.

Chloe was shocked to see the woman in front of her. It was her, the mirror image of Chloe herself. She wore a black long dress, dark violet lips. A perfect shadow of Chloe, only darker. "Who are you?! What are you?!!" Chloe questioned, her face still in disbelief.

"I am Chloe Decker, the woman Lucifer loves." Chloe's eyes widened as she saw Dark Chloe turn to hold Lucifer's cheek in her hand. Pulling his face closer, the woman kissed the black Angel. A flick of his wings created a shock wave that ran through the room. Loki gritted his teeth and planted his stance in front to shield Chloe, but the shock wave pushed him back an inch, his footing dragged back scarring the dirt on the floor. Chloe had to take two steps back before she could steady herself.

For a moment Lucifer gave Dark Chloe a loving gaze. A look that made Chloe sick to her stomach. Chloe knew there was something between them, the awkward silences, the quizzical relationship questions, the concerns he never showed anybody else. But now he truly showed love, it was just at the wrong Chloe.

"ANGRBOĐA! ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!! END THIS!" Loki yelled, his eyes filled with anger.

Dark Chloe smiled at the God, "The game never ends Loki.. that's what you taught me. Until I can have my revenge on you, it will never end."

"I never tried to hurt you!"

"No, you never tried, but you succeeded." Dark Chloe said softly. "You stopped me from fulfilling my destiny."

"Destiny?! What destiny? You wished harm on Asgard! YOU CURSED YOUR OWN UNBORN CHILDREN TO BARE THE POWER OF RAGNARÖK!! I REGRET TEACHING YOU MAGIC!!" Loki screamed at the woman. Chloe begins to get clues of who the mirror image was.  _Magic?!_

"My children were destined for greatness." She answered calmly.

"They are my children! You have no right to call yourself their mother! You gave up that right the moment you made them your tools of destruction!" Full of fury Loki remembered each and every one of his children. Their faces, their life, everything they went through because their mother had a desire for power, for a life she couldn't have. Hel, Fenrir, and Jörmungandr.

"You will never understand, Asgardian!"

"I understand enough! I know your wicked ways! And I know how to bury them for good!" Loki claimed.

"Try it! Tonight I will see the death of a puny God!" Angrboða heatedly state her thirst for Loki's end. Angrboða took a step back, letting Lucifer take the center stage. Loki put his guard up, ready to face the Devil.

Lucifer spread his arms, his wing started to move, taking him a few feet above the stone floor. The wind from his wings blew out every candle in the room, the only illumination left was soft beams of illusion light from the windows. Dim as the room was, Loki and Chloe could see the half silhouette of an Angel hovering at the center of the room. A dark Angel with red eyes, ready to take their life.

Lucifer opened his two fists, releasing a burst of red energy from his hands. Loki quickly casted a golden shimmering shield around Chloe and himself.

Two powers collided in an instant. Loki's eyes widened. He saw cracks in his magical shield, cracks resulted from two powers battling, pushing and grinding on each other. Cracks that slowly united and grew larger.

"Powerful isn't he?" Angrboða's voice echoed in the poorly lit room. Loki could feel the evil smirk in her voice. Chloe quickly reacted, trying to search for the source of the voice. "He is just so... perfect..." she said again, distracting Loki for a moment as the shield around them started to crumble.

Loki quickly pulled Chloe's hand, running in between rows of bookcases. Loki and Chloe hid themselves behind a large bookcase, they could feel Lucifer throwing another wave of raw power as the ground trembled and a few books fell to the floor. "What the hell is going on?!" Chloe shot Loki an angry look, trying to keep her voice down. 

"Chloe, Lucifer... is ... the Fallen Angel" Loki's hand on her shoulders. His eyes radiated the seriousness of his words. "The real.. fallen Angel".

"You mean the Devil?" Chloe's eyes widened in realization. What Lucifer himself has been talking about all the times they were together. He was truly, honestly telling her who he really was.

 

 

" **Exactly**!" Lucifer's voice took them by surprise. He was standing right behind them. His wicked smile, his red eyes sends chills down her spine. Another wave of red power shook the room, books fell, bookcases shook and tilted to-and-fro, almost falling over their heads.

Chloe suddenly felt a invisible hand pulling her neck up. Lucifer used his magic to choke her in the air, his hand glowed flames of red. "Lucifer!" Loki shot a bolt of gold from his scepter, Lucifer stopped it with a flick of his other wrist.

"Don't try to protect you ex my dear friend. She needs to die..." Lucifer slowly closed his glimmering red palm. "Lu...Lu...ci..." Chloe struggled to speak. Loki realized Chloe wasn't in Lucifer's sight. Lucifer perceived her as Angrboða.

Loki ran forward and grabbed the Devil's hand. Chloe dropped to the ground gagging and coughing; struggling to take in air. "Stop it! She is not your enemy!" Loki looked at him straight in the eye.

"I have no enemies. I simply punish the sinners." Lucifer tilted his head, his eyes still blood red, his smile unyielding. "And they PUNISH ME FOR IT!" Lucifer roared at the face of the God. Loki could feel the hatred, the anger brewing in his friend. A gust of heavy wind threaten to blow him back, but Loki held on.

Lucifer's other hand pulled up, a dozen Pentecostal Coins hovering above Lucifer's wings. Slowly the coins morphed, sharpening, elongated to the form of thin knives. Loki quickly took a few steps back, shielding Chloe. Loki tried to cast another shield, but he was too late.

Sudden jabs of knives and burst of blood snapped Chloe out of her dazed state. She realized Loki was standing in front of her, dropping to his knees. Loki slowly fell back, she caught him in her arms. Bleeding from four places Loki coughed crimson red.

"Loki!" Chloe saw thin knives jammed in his shoulder, his abdomen, arm and thigh.

"Chloe.. run.." he said with shallow breath. Chloe shot an angry glare at her old friend. Lucifer took a step closer, he could see a scared 'Angrboða' holding the injured God. Loki casted a shield, a golden dome around them.

"Don't be scared now witch. Wait till your in hell... Then I will give you something to be truly scared of." Lucifer evil grin let feel the horror. She couldn't believe the once 'lost person' she knew turned to such evil. This was not him, this was not Lucifer.

Lucifer was a puzzle, sometimes questionable, sometimes even 'lost'. But Lucifer was never truly heartless, he was never this 'Dark'.  


	17. Reflection

" **Lucifer**.." Chloe stood up facing the Devil.

"Do not say my name. You have no right." Lucifer hissed.

"Lucifer it's me.. Chloe..". Chloe held her hands up, trying to reason with the Devil. To Loki's dismay, Chloe stepped out of his protection.

"Look at me. Lucifer." Chloe begged. Her eyes started to tear.

"Don't fool me witch. You're not as charming as you think you are."

Chloe could hear a woman's subtle laugh in the large room.

"Lucifer.. remember when Dan broke my heart?" Chloe tried to remember her friend, everything they went through together. "You were there for me, you listened". Lucifer ignored Chloe's words, he took another step forward.

"You remember when we first met?" Chloe continued trying to convince the dark Angel. "You saved my life...You took Jimmy down. You got shoot saving me." Chloe could see for a brief moment Lucifer's eyes turned normal. A memory of their first case flashed in Lucifer's mind.

"That wasn't the only time you did. You pulled me out of a fire. You were always there... " Chloe could feel Lucifer's fingers on her neck, but she didn't yield. Chloe kept her eyes on his, she knew there was still the man she knew behind those crimson pits of chaos. The knives he had left, came closer to Chloe.

"Lucifer... please... We always had this... this... trust... this...feeling between us." Chloe remember those awkward silences between them.

" I trust you... I opened myself up to you. That night you came to my doorstep." Lucifer's face was so close, she could feel his breath on her skin. "I told you... You made me feel vulnerable."

Lucifer suddenly stopped. His eyes searching her face, as if the truth was hiding in his reflection of her beautiful clear blue eyes. Chloe could see Lucifer was doubting his own actions. She held his outstretched hand, the hand that would have taken her last light.

"Lucifer.. I .. I Love you" Lucifer's vision suddenly changed. The woman in front of him shifted from Angrboða to Chloe, back and forth it shifted again and again. His head felt dizzy, he held it with both hands. The last few Pentecostal knives that hovered in the air dropped to the floor. A clamoring ring filled the air.

"Chloe..?" Lucifer searched in pain.

"I'm here Lucifer. It's me" Chloe cupped both his cheeks, she could see flashes of red and violet alternate in his eyes. "Chloe.. I .. I cant!" Lucifer painfully tied to take back his own mind. Lucifer dropped to his knees, growling in agony.

Chloe held her arms around him, she could feel slight burning from his skin. Chloe didn't care, at least now she was true to her heart. Chloe embraced the Devil that she loved. "Get ... away... from me..." Lucifer struggled to spare Chloe from his fury.

"Lucifer.. no.."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lucifer screamed at her, giving her a glimpse of his true form. Chloe fell back frightened. Lucifer held his head in so much pain, pulling himself away from his love. Kneeling; forehead to the ground while groaning in pure agonizing torture. Regretting that she now knew his Devil form.

"Tsk.. Tsk.. What a waste." Chloe snapped a look at the other end of the row of bookcases. A silhouette of a woman came slowly strutting into the beam of light. As she passed from beam to beam, she shifted from the image of Chloe to a raven haired vision of sultry beauty.

"Ang.. rboða.." Loki took shallow breaths. Pulling himself to leaning back against a bookcase, Loki's hand left blood prints over the old scripts.

"How do you like demon steel my love? They sting so much more than mere mortal weapons don't they?" she looked on as Loki pulled a bloody knife out.

"It's ... nott..thing... compared... to Mjolnir's ." Loki tried to belittle the fact that he was bleeding out. Loki smiled at her, denying Angrboða of the pleasure she wanted.

"Mjolnir?" Angrboða lifted a brow, curiosity got her attention.

"So you finally asked Odin of your true heritage? After all... I have been telling you. Denial was always your blanket of comfort, dear husband. Only when it came from the mouth of Odin, you believed it? How pitiful..." Angrboða continued to taunt the Asgardian Prince.

Loki sharply smiled while blood trickled from his lips, "I have learned to trust no one, but the truth laid in front of my own eyes. You taught me that...". Angrboða narrowed her eyes, studying the weak God that now rested at her feet.

"Oh... and I have learned a few new things..." Loki started to turn a soft shade of blue. His eyes glowing red, frost of ice growing on around him. A flower like snowflake turned his crimson red blood to cold ice. His wounds stopped bleeding, covered by frozen blood. Mending his wounds took time; time he did not have, but stopping them from getting worst was easy.

Chloe crept slowly near a knife on the ground, she didn't know much of what was going on. All she knew was she had to protect herself, and protect Lucifer. Chloe took the Pentecostal knife in her hand.

"How quaint, I will just have to take my time killing you." Angrboða still had her sights on Loki.

"Seeing as I have an eternity of death waiting for me.. care to share your evil plans?" Loki nonchalantly asked.

"Why should I ? With the Devil in my hands, I could kill you any moment." Angrboða flicked two fingers. Lucifer wailed once more, his dark wings glimmered, reflecting violet light.

"You cursed him?" Loki questioned.

"Yes my dear, and it wasn't easy... I had to pull out his inner fears, his anger, his hatred. Lock his mind in a constant state of pure rage. Who knew the Devil was so complicated?" Angrboða mused.

"The curse? ... His wings?" Loki's eyes widened in realization. Loki shot Chloe a knowing look, she nodded ever so slightly hiding their communication.

"Bingo!.. Giving him another pair was easy. He already had the built for them. It's just a matter of who has control." Angrboða relished in the fact that she could make Loki's expression change whenever she wanted.

"And the Tesseract?" Loki continued to occupy her, trying to get more time to heal by magic.

"Simply a means to an end."

"Humor me..." Loki coughed again, spitting drops of blood. Angrboða smiled at her weakened ex, feeling victory was at her doorstep.

Little that she knew it was all an act, hiding the fact that Loki's fingers glimmered blue frost. The ice from his fingers crept slowly on the stone floor.

"Do you know why its called 'Parallel Dimensions' ?" Angrboða asked the smart God. Loki didn't answer, he simply raised his brow acting puzzled. "Mirror images of worlds, facing one another, universes separated by a thin layer of infinite possibilities. A new one born every time a fate shifted, every time a choice has been made between two roads." Angrboða explained proudly thinking she has control.

Loki simply looked at her pacing in front of him. Angrboða looked to the sky, as if she was looking at knowledge, seeing the bigger picture. "This cult... of mortals... you made?".

"They are nothing but pawns in my little game" Angrboða smiled at the sight of Loki losing his breath.

"Lilith? I know you're not planning some kind of Demon Mothers tea party, exchanging tips and crafts." Loki continued to ask, his fingers still radiated frost. The ice creeping slowly near Chloe.

"Loki... Loki... Loki... for a genius sorcerer, you could be quite dumb at times" Angrboða shook her head, she crouched down letting her eye level to his.

"When a fate splits, and souls splinter. Do you think they turn out too different? No, my darling. You can deny it, you can try to expel it, but the shadow in the mirror always follows. Its like the D.N.A in your blood. The same type of person, the same cunning mind..." Angrboða looked deeply in his eyes. "The same soul, the same power."

Something in Loki's mind clicked in that instant. Loki narrowed his eyes at Angrboða. "You're planning to steal her powers?"

"Steal is such an ugly word darling... I prefer to call it recycling, the stagnant magic she has festering down there is beautifully suited to mine..."

"Your already strong enough... why do you need that much power?"

"Why does a scholar acquire knowledge? Why does a king acquire vast lands? I don't need to tell you... do I ? Sorcerer..." Angrboða smirked at Loki.

Loki knew the thirst, the thirst of never ending questions, the need for answers, his own thirst for magical knowledge, just like her large desire for power. A desire that started with him teaching her magic, giving her a taste of great power. Loki felt guilty, he couldn't look at her anymore.

A silence fell through the room. "What 's has gotten you so down Loki? It's not like you have to feel responsible for me?" Angrboða questioned in faint ignorance. She knew how he felt, guilt plastered all over his face.

"I know I'm not blameless, to judge your actions..." Loki gave Chloe another signal with his eyes.

"Oh please... do try Chaos Bringer..."

"If I am truly the source of your actions..." Angrboða still looked amused at the wounded God's words.

"THEN I SHALL END IT!" Loki lifted his magically frost emitting hand, pointing it at the kneeling Lucifer. The ice traveled faster to his friend, freezing anything in its way. Angrboða could not react in time.

Lucifer screamed in agony. His pure black wings started to change; blue as the frost eating it from the tips. Freezing faster and faster while encasing it with diamond like ice. Glistering with blue and white, reflecting light.

Chloe lifted the knife in her hand. The Demon steel of black iron ringed an echo. From above her head, she pulled down the knife, jabbing the iced black Angel wings.

Crack! Slithers of white lights emanated from the knife point in the crack.

The frozen black wings webbed with cracks of light, blinding white.

Shatter.

The room was pure white. 

  


	18. A Past Promise

_"_ _**Father** _ _.."_

_"Father... wake up..."_

_"Father..."_

_A angelic voice of a little girl drew Loki out of his dream._

_"Father... mother is..."_

_Loki opened his eyes slowly, looking at the little girl in front of him. Standing there by his bed holding her doll by the arm, its legs reached the floor emphasizing how truly small the four year old was. Dressed in a grey tunic, and skirt reaching her toes. Her long dark hair partially covering her face. Emerald green eyes as clear as his, with small pink thin lips._

_"Hel..." Loki gave a loving smile, he was still in bed with a pillow covering half his face._

_"Father... mother... she's is calling for you."_

_"Where is she?" Loki sits up slowly, realizing the other end of the bed was empty. A muffled cry was heard through the halls of their small stone castle._

_Loki quickly stood up realizing his wife was in labor. As fast as he could, Loki got out of his bed, and walked pass his daughter, magically turning his sleep clothes, to that of his signature green tunic, leather pants and boots._

_"Father, will I not be needed any more?" The small shaking voice surprised him._

_Loki stopped, inches from the doorway to look at his daughter. The little image of a small girl looking up at him pulled his heart. "What makes you say that darling?" Loki turned to kneel, in front of her gently holding both her shoulders._

_"Mother will have a son now." Hel looked down, avoiding her father's gaze. She was afraid to find confirmation in his eyes. Hel knew she was going to have a male sibling, she did not know how she knew, but details about her future always comes in her dreams. Little by little, what she finds out about her future terrifies her, and she keeps it all to herself._

_Loki felt pain in his heart, he really wanted to take her worries away. "Listen, Hel... Hela... even though you have a brother ... or sister... I will always love you... no matter what." Loki raised his hand to pull back the hair covering half of Hel's face._

_Hel pulled back a little, fearing to show her other half. The face devoid of skin, without an eye, an ear, or even flesh. Even at a young age she understood the fear people showed her when they catch a glimpse of her 'other side'. Pure terror was plastered on their faces, as if they caught a glimpse of a nightmare. Since it kept her alone all this time; Hel has always locked herself in, never ever playing outside like other children her age. A weak little snowy white skinned girl with dark long black hair, covering half her face._

_Loki reverted his hand to take her little hand in his, trying not to hurt her fragile nature. "You promise? Even if mother hates me now? " she asked innocently._

_"I promise princess... And I won't let your mother hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you, not even the Gods." Loki pulled her in gently with his arm, and kissed her forehead. Hel could hear a heavy sigh from her father. Closing his eyes Loki could feel the burden fate given his sweet child._

_Another cry of pain swept through the stone walls of the castle. Worried Loki quickly stood up, walked through the halls with hastened steps. Hel only stood there in the room, her now empty hand; that Loki held, still opened as she examined them. She felt as if she has just lost something, and she didn't know what it was, but it was making her child mind feel sorrow._

 

 

 

_**His** footsteps echoed in the courtyard as he quickly ran up to the door. Loki could hear nothing from the room in front of him. Has it ended? Loki couldn't even hear a child cry, he felt worried. Loki pushed open the wooden door, greeting him was the sight of Angrboða in large bed. The bloodied white sheets were being changed by the maids, they had stains of blood all over their aprons, and two others were carrying buckets of red water out. _

_Angrboða was holding a bundle in her hand, it was slightly moving as she smiled serenely._

_"Loki... come... meet your son..." Angrboða gestured at the little bundle of joy she was holding._

_Loki moved closer to the bed, happily smiling. When his eyes caught sight of his son. Loki's face turned to ashen, he took a few steps back then finally falling back to an armchair behind him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was not a beautiful baby boy as his heart was hoping for. It was a pup, a wolf pup._

_"Isn't he just... perfect..." Angrboða told him, her eyes clearly felt love for the 'child' she labored so hard to birth._

_Loki looked at her, confused and distraught. "Wha... what... what have you done??" Loki couldn't look at her anymore. Angrboða sense the shock he was feeling, flicking her hand to shoo away the maids. Seeing her angered eyes, the elven slaves she had as maids, quickly moved out with scared faces._

_Loki ran his hands down his face, combed his hair with his fingers, the frustration was apparent in his actions. "Why are you so worried, darling?" Angrboða asked._

_"Why? You ask me why? Can't you see it?! He... he... he's not ... not..."_

_"Human?" Angrboða said with a proud smile on her lips._

_"What else 'can' I say?! He's a wolf! A WOLF!" Loki walked back and forth in front of the labor bed, Loki had his hand on his mouth, stopping himself to spout cursing words. He kept thinking of how this could be possible, thinking what has happened, and what to do. He is now a father of a wolf, a white furred, blue eyes, honest to Odin wolf._

_"Loki... calm down..."_

_"Calm down?! How could I calm down?! My daughter has half a face, now my son is a wolf! Don't you dare tell me to calm down!!" Loki still walked up and down with his hands up; emphasizing his erratic shouts._

_Unknown to Loki . His daughter Hel was peaking through the door; listening to her father's cries of frustration. Hel ran back to her safe haven when she heard Loki's words, a large two floor library; Loki has magically made specially for her . Angrboða noticed Hel leaving, but didn't make any movement, her eyes simply hid a smile._

_"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Loki asked, coming to sit back in the armchair by her side. Elbows on his knees, his head slumped down. "Why would you do this?" Loki's said under his breath, he asked as if he didn't actually want to know the horrors she was planning._

_"Why else darling? It's for them, our children." Angrboða answered looking down at the fluff of snowy white she was cradling in her arms. She smiled at her son, she found a bit of joy in her new motherhood._

_"For them?! Have you... HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"_

_"I wish for a future where they should not hide from the world. I wish for my children to be powerful, even more powerful than the Gods." Loki caught a glimpse of violet tint in her eyes, as she said those words. The insanity she has cultivated from years and years of them running from the Asgardians, from learning magic, and causing mischief beside him._

_"Your spouting nonsense!" Loki angrily stood up, casting a long shadow on his wife and offspring. The floor beneath his feet started to freeze._

_"No Loki, I simply see the truth now." Angrboða was still calm, as if she knew everything. This birth was not a shock for her. She was the one who planted magic in the seed growing in her body, as she did in her first child._

_"Truth? What truth?!"_

_"You know it! You know it in your heart! We are never going to stop running, we are never going to stop hiding in this forsaken forest, this castle of illusion! Never! Not until Odin forgets about you... Or..."_

_"OR WHAT??" Loki was beginning to lose to his rage._

_"OR HE DIES!" Angrboða answered with an equal fury._

_Loki felt his heart stopped for a moment, he took a step back, he realized his fears becoming reality. The moment he had to choose, his love or his family. "All Father... he... my father..." his voice shook with doubt._

_"You and I both know he is not your true father... Asgardian ..." Angrboða stuck with her gut wrenching words. "The moment he finds you, he will never forgive you. We will be torn apart. And our dreams, they will be nothing but pitiful hopes, laughed at by Asgard and Jotun alike!" she added, knowing quite well of his fears._

_"You can tell yourself lies all you want! But I will not be weak! I will not let my children be weak!" Angrboða's kept yelling at the God, she had enough of running, she had enough of hiding her true form from the world. She questioned it when Loki started to teach her glamour, now she was truly sick of it._

_"He is... he is my father. I can't... I just..." Stepping back, Loki felt confused, he can't find the right words. In that moment Loki was lost in his own thoughts, but his mind couldn't agree to stand there or run. Finally his body answered, Loki turned to leave the room._

_"Where are you going?" Angrboða asked, she had a feeling this was not going to be the answer she wants._

_"I can't deal with this right now..." Loki's voice was still shaking as he walked, sudden streams of violet light slammed the door shut in front of him. Loki wasn't startled, he simply gazed at his wife from his shoulder, his eyes sent a sorrowful message. Angrboða expression was full of hatred, all she found was pity from his eyes. Pity that she despised._

_Loki waived his hand, a burst of gold light cracked the door, the violet light dispersed. Another flick of his fingers sent it flying to the hall outside. Loki walked out, leaving the room._

_"YOU COWARD! When they mock you, when they curse you behind you back, when they know the monster you truly are, you will come back to me! I PROMISE YOU! YOU WILL COME BACK TO ME!" Loki could hear his wife screaming from her bed behind him._

_Walking slowly through the courtyard, Loki looked back. He thought of his daughter Hel, and what he should do, but he couldn't deal with all of this insanity, and taking her to Asgard was not an option he could take right at this moment. With a heavy heart he chose to leave, and return to take his beloved daughter another time._

_A return that he would yet again regret._

 

    


	19. Come With Me

 

  
 **Lucifer**  struggled to open his eyes, his vision blurry, his body in pain. Trying to blink away the fog in his eyes, Lucifer felt the excruciating burn on his back. The same fiery burn and stinging feeling he felt when he first lost his pure white wings. Gritting his teeth to try to ignore the wounds, Lucifer turned his body. Every inch of flesh within him screamed pain in rejection. Finally forcing himself, Lucifer turned over with a grunt full of agony.

Little by little his vision sharpened, Lucifer noticed a body lying a few feet away from him. Loki was sprawled on the floor with his back leaning on a book case, seemingly motionless. Lucifer noticed his chest still moved in rhythm, he felt relieved as his friend was still alive.

 _Chloe_?!

Franticly Lucifer turned his head to the other side trying to navigate between painful and self torture. Grunting in agony, Lucifer found the image of Chloe.

The white dress flutter in the air, suspended a few feet above. Chloe floated, appearing weightless, her hair flowing around her as if she was in a pool of truly invisible water. Her whole body was glowing a faint violet light, her eyes closed, but Lucifer could see traces of tears down her cheek. She was beautiful, a vision of an sorrowful Angel coming down to earth.

A slight movement caught Lucifer's attention. Angrboða was standing next to her, whispering spells, a black dagger was floating in front of Chloe, inches from her heart. "Angrboða!" Lucifer yelled out trying to get her attention, trying to stop her from ending Chloe's life.

"Ah.. Lucifer, still alive?" the Jotun woman seemed amused.

"Stop this! There are other ways you can use that cursed cube! You don't have to kill her!"

"oh... I know... but this way is much more... fun."

"No!! I can take you there myself... to hell... to Lilith. You don't have to use that blasted thing."

Angrboða paused for a moment before she set her sights on the wounded Devil. "Would you?" she raised her brow, questioning his plan.

"I'll give Lilith to you myself. Just... Just put her down!" Lucifer's voice was shaking, he didn't care what he had to do, as long as Chloe was safe, loosing this world was not even important.

Angrboða gave him an evil smile, "Such wonderful words of love.. listen to that my dear... even a heartless Devil could be so... so... human."

"Compared to you... he... he's a saint..." Loki slowly opened his eyes to the sounds of Lucifer yelling, still out of breath. Loki could feel his wounds mending, not as fast as he wanted them to.

"Saint Lucifer...", Angrboða laughed mocking the irony.

"Put... her down..." Loki demanded as strongly as he could while his voice still shook.

"And if I don't? What would you do my dear? Leave me again? Too bad, I would not miss you this time."

"I didn't... think you... ever did..." Holding his scepter as support, Loki weakly stood up. Blood frost cracked, and fell scattering bit by bit from his body.

"True, but I did miss the wild nights we had. The times you made me feel like I was... how should I say it... special..." Angrboða smirked.

"Tsk... you mean the times you ... thought you... had control over me?" Loki knitted his brows, hating every moment Angrboða mentioned the past.

"Oh, I never thought... I knew I did."

"Enough! I will make you suffer!" Loki grew angry, his eyes turned red, his skin reverted back to blue.

"Loki, you're starting to hurt my feelings... " Angrboða made an exaggerated sad face."Too bad.." She added.

A thrusting sound made Loki step back. Chloe's eyes snapped open in shock, no sound came from her except the sudden inhale of breath, a blood streak ran down her lips. A bloody dagger in her chest.

"Chloe! NO!!" Lucifer screamed. A burst of fire waved from his body, scorching everything near him. Lucifer's eyes turned red, as the fires engulfed his whole body. Loki had to stand back shielding his eyes from the flames , the heat was unbearable even for him.

The flames turned slowly gaining momentum. Twisting, the fire turned to a smoldering tornado. A pillar of red and yellow danced, reaching the ceiling, every paper book burnt, every iron chandelier melted, anything and everything turned black, scorched.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Slowly**  the flames calmed down, stopping its dance of terror on the library floor. Leaving a black circle on the stone ground. Lucifer stood in the middle, small remnants of flame still eating away ash and coal under his black shiny derby shoes. Black jacket, black vest and black trouser to match, black shirt and red tie. Lucifer straighten his tie, and fixed his Pentecostal copper cufflinks. His eyes slithered with red streaks, Lucifer shifted his sights on Angrboða. The Devil smiled, an evil wicked smile that could strike terror in any Angels that saw it.

"You shouldn't have done that." Lucifer said, calmly. Angrboða gave a questioning look.

"Chloe... she was special. When I started to doubt my stay on earth, she kept me grounded. She was what made me... the Devil, vulnerable. She was what made the King of Hell ... weak." Lucifer slowly walked to Chloe, her body now lifeless, still floated in the air. He moved his hands into both his trouser pockets. "She kept me, the Fallen Angel... Human."

Lucifer snapped his feet to turn and look at the enchantress. "So Jotun, do you know what makes Angels and humans different?"

Angrboða narrowed her eyes for a moment, apparently surprised by the cleaned dressed, perfectly healthy Devil in front of her. "No... I don't think you did." Lucifer answered for her.

"Humans are sad little beings. They live feeding of dreams and hopes. They procreated like little rabbits, like viruses festering on this planet. Then they die, wishing and praying that they have done enough good from the heart, that Father would take pity on their soul and take them into His arms." Lucifer's eyes glowed red yet again.

"Angels? Now that's a different story. We live by His will, and die by His will. We work without tire, and judge without taking sides. Never swayed by emotions, no dreams, no hopes, no aspirations. We simply are... heartless." Lucifer smiled at his words. The words he believed in, without a doubt he felt a slight joy in having to explain how he felt. "Even when His most trusted son did once feel the snares of jealousy, Father punished him into hell. Well.. it was more of an observing question really..."

"And your point would be?" Angrboða felt inpatient. All she had to do next was gather the rest of the seven virtue blood to take her plans to the next step. Lucifer's ramblings were starting to irk her.

"Oh ... evil one... you don't realize? You have taken away my vulnerability, my heart... and you have left... A monster..." Lucifer spread his arms, a flame spread from his back, bending in her direction. Moving, the flames burst toward Angrboða. Seemingly unaffected by the fires, Lucifer's eyes turned yellow with slits of black for irises. Lucifer turned back to the true Devil he was, a heartless monster, the smiling King of Hell. "Let me give you a taste of hell..."

Angrboða shifted her skin blue, sending ice frost flying at Lucifer. "Don't think you're strong enough Devil... I have faced Gods, you are nothing to me!" Angrboða yelled over the sound of two powers colliding. Pushing each other back, both powers equally devastating.

"Oh I know my dear... That's why this time... you're facing both." Lucifer smirked. Loki stood beside him, aiming his hand at Angrboða. His wounds healed, ready to move. A wave of blue diamond shaped ice formed, its sharp edges aiming its target, flying at her direction. The God and the Devil stood side by side.

Strong winds of pressure scattered anything that wasn't heavy enough in the air. Both power sending violent waves of destruction.

Angrboða casted a giant wall of violet ice shielding herself from two elements. Fire and ice whirled into one, blue and red colliding to take lead. The wall cracked bending toward its master. Crumbling, Angrboða tried to enlarge the ice wall, she could feel the pressure against her powers.

A smash sent her flying back, falling and tumbling to the ground. Shards of violet tinted ice flew through the air, thrusting and jamming into anything in its way. Chloe's body fell to the floor.

Angrboða laid flat on the cold stone suffice. Coughing, Angrboða could taste the iron tint of blood in her mouth, some edges of her dress singed black. Lucifer was about to take steps toward her when Loki set a hand on his shoulder.

The God of Mischief gave Lucifer a look as he turned back to his human form, they both understood that it was Loki's problem to deal with. Lucifer didn't say a word, he nodded in understanding and gestured for Loki to make his move. Lucifer left to tend to Chloe.

Loki stood in front of Angrboða as she gazed up at him with tearful eyes. He didn't see any regret or sorrow in them, only hatred, pure hatred. "Are you done now?" he asked half kneeling in front of her.

"Never!" Angrboða hysterically shook her head. Her hand on her stomach, trying to stop a bleeding wound from a large shard of ice. The ice from her own magic, her own doing.

"I... I did this all for you... you and our children..." Angrboða said with her trembling voice. Loki's cold expression didn't change. "I ... I ... only wanted... wanted you to... become... King... for us... to... be happy." Tears ran down her cheek, Angrboða cried out to the cold God.

"I 'was' happy... but you destroyed it. You cursed our children, you called for Ragnarök. All for power you still didn't fully understand." Loki said dryly.

"No! It was never for power!"

"Your lies won't work on me... not again, never again."

Angrboða face turned ugly; fury blinded her calculative mind. "IF YOU WON'T LOVE ME! THEN COME WITH ME TO HELL!!" Angrboða forcefully pulled out the shard of ice in her body, plunging it in Loki's chest, aiming for his heart.

Angrboða eyes widened, looking at the image of Loki melting away with reflections of gold glimmer. Turning to search for Loki, Angrboða was startled to see the real Loki standing behind her, his sharp scepter edge under her neck. Angrboða gave a defeated smile. "I should have known... you always... loved illusions." Angrboða breath begins to shallow even further.

Angrboða slowly let her head rest on the floor, looking at the ceiling. "Tell me... Asgardian... no. Loki...Were we... was our love... an Illusion?"

"No." Loki softly said. pulled back his scepter, his expression was still cold, but a sadness could be seen in his eyes. The past would never change, his feelings for her were real, 'that' was the only thing he could not deny.

"It was all real. The only illusions were our dreams." Angrboða could hear a tinge of sorrow in his voice.

Angrboða gave a soft weak little laugh, as she closed her eyes forever. Loki could see a faint smile on her lips, he dropped to his knees letting go of his scepter. Loki didn't cry, or even shed a tear, all he felt was regret, guilt, and pain. There was no going back to the times he smiled with her, there was no going back from the anger and hatred he felt for her. This was all his fault, he felt he had no right to cry and ask for forgiveness. Her only fault was losing herself to the hunger, the terrifying hunger for power. Loki held everything in, all his complicated feelings bottled up in his heart.

The stone walls of the castle slowly melted away, violet glimmers eating away the illusion of his old home in the forest. The image of the library his daughter always loved, the books he would read to her when they had time together. Memories of the past melting away, shifting back to a large unfamiliar house. With it Loki let the broken past in his heart fade away.  

 


	20. Dear Old Dad

**Loki**  stood up looking at Lucifer's cold expression, but his Devil friend couldn't hide the lost in his eyes. Standing over Chloe, looking at the lifeless body of his beloved, he couldn't hide his emotion, even if he wanted to. "So much for a monster."

Lucifer gave a subtle snort of a laugh, smiling in defeat at the God. "An Angel pretending to be a monster..." Loki came closer.

"Fear always worked my friend, even using that Halloween mask became a habit." Lucifer shook his head.

"I know how that feels..."

"Do you now?"

"I have been lying to myself for centuries. At some point the lie became the truth." Loki lowered his head, he realized he never a true Asgardian, but time made him call Asgard home.

"So you knew?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yes. How could I not? Your brother looks... dare I say... Human. How can two Angels be born so different?"

"Dear old Dad always liked to create things in his image." Lucifer silently laughed as he shook his head.

Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil sent from heaven to warden the sinners in hell, always wore a Demon mask. His true image was what no human ever truly notice, an Angel. The Lightbringer, one of the most trusted of Angels. Lucifer donned the wicked face of a demon every time he felt anger, a facade of fury, only to strike fear in human hearts. Fear was his tool, fear was his way of keeping sinners inline. Fear was his mask.

"So, Lucifer... do you really hate humans?" Loki felt he needed to ask, seemingly worried for his friend, gazing at Chloe.

"No." Lucifer sighed, putting both hands in his pockets. "I knew their potential for free will. Their inherent ability to do great things. Their capacity to love. I was, jealous..." he shook his head slowly in regret. "I know it was my own transgression... Like an older brother who can't see his siblings grow better than they have, I felt envy. But you can't stop loving your own sibling. Can you?" Lucifer added.

"... no..." Loki could only look down. Loki remembers well of his true feelings for his brother.

"Now... I only want to protect them. See them grow. Reminding them to behave now and then..." Lucifer chuckled softly, he waved his hand above Chloe. A crimson light emanated from her body, slowly Chloe floated up, inches away from the ground. The dagger in her chest fell to the ground. Lucifer couldn't protect her life, but at least he felt he could honor her in death.

The red crimson blood oh her dress faded, the blood on her lips dried and slowly floated off; chipped by soft winds.

"I wish I could have protected... her."

 

 

 

 **A**  sudden glow of white light shined over Chloe, dispersing Lucifer's magic. The white light grew into gold, blinding with might. Both the Devil and the God had on a questioning look. What was happening in front of them right now was not of their doing. Lucifer feel a sense of calmness from the radiating warmth of the light, warm and serene, like the arms of a loving Father. 

"Dad?" Lucifer looked to the skies , but no answer was given. Something unimaginable was happening, something only a true God could do.

"Lu... ci... fer..." A small weak voice called out to him.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

 **Chloe**  knitted her brows. Sound of siren filled the air, red and blue lights revolved in sequence. Everything was a blur.

Chloe started to sit up, but a hand gently pushed her to stay resting on the gurney. "Stay put Detective, you just woke up from sudden cardiac arrest. Your heart stopped for a moment." The E.M.P told her.

"What??!" Chloe snapped her eyes open.

"We're taking you to the hospital..." the woman answered. Feeling the gurney rattle under her, Chloe pushed herself to relax and go with it.

"How did I get here...?" Chloe asked still feeling a bit of pain in her chest.

"I don't know the details, someone could explain it later. Maybe your friends."

"My friends?"

"Yeah, the two handsome guys that saved you." She told Chloe, smiling with a blush on her cheeks.

"They're okay, they got to you in time... their the ones that called us." The female personnel told her.

"Where are they?" Chloe tried her best to look around amongst the chaos, cops running back and forth, lights from cop cars, and sound of radios.

"Their being questioned now, they're properly taken care of, I guess they'll see you at the hospital." The woman pushed her gurney into the ambulance, Chloe wobbled.

Chloe only remembered the night she was abducted, everything beyond that night was a blank. Chloe felt something was off, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. A strange feeling, like sadness, heartache, lingered in her mind. Something lost. Blank memories she would never get back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Lucifer**  stood leaning against a black and white car looking at Chloe fading into the crowd of busy people. "I think your Father likes her." Loki smiled, looking at the ambulance driving away. "And I think you do to".

Lucifer snorted a laugh at the God and his mischievous smile. "Sometimes is too complicated even the Devil wouldn't touch it." Lucifer leaned further back, his eyes to the starry night sky. "but I don't deny the fact that she is... special."

 

 

Whack!

A hard fist collided with Lucifer's cheek.

"Detective Douche... is this how we say hello now?" Lucifer touched his reddened cheek with a smile.

"YOU ASSHOLE! You told me you didn't know where she is!" Dan grabbed the silk black collar of Lucifer's jacket. Two uniformed cops hurried to pull Dan further back, stopping his rampage on the Devil.

"I didn't. Loki, here helped me to find her. And I did find her. What have you been doing? Running around the city like a headless chicken I presume." Lucifer fixed his black jacket, mocking the detective.

Violently shrugging off the cops, Dan pointed at Lucifer in anger. "I'm going to find out what happened here! I know you had something to do with this! You're going down Lucifer! And you too Loki! " Dan stormed off.

"Ahhh... and we are back to the blame game." Loki chuckled at his friends devilish smile.

"So.. found your cube?" Lucifer asked.

"I did" Loki nodded. "Tucked away in her vault."

"Where is it now?"

"Somewhere safe."

"So I guess you're leaving?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't have to right away. I could use a few days of vacation. Asgard can survive without me" Loki smiled.

"Right!" Lucifer clapped his hands together, rubbing them and smiling. "Let's have a 'going away party' then..." Lucifer wrap an arm around Loki's shoulder as the God smiled shaking his head. The two handsome gentlemen laughed, mischief glinting in their eyes. Two people from different worlds, mirror reflections of each other's soul.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ **Fin** ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnnn... it's RX!
> 
> Hey readers! having a nice day?
> 
> I finally published my complete story. It was a whirlwind of staying up all night, surprises and 'what the f.. should I write now?' haha.. XD
> 
> I would like to thank you for staying and reading trough this "charming little fairy tale full of nonsense" as Lucifer would have put it.
> 
> I know this wasn't much of an ending, but I feel that I have to let it stay a bit opened ended. I still have so much more ideas for a second book that I may or may not be writing. ^_^
> 
> I would like to thank..
> 
> 1\. My loving family that has smartly chosen to ignore my ramblings on ideas for the story, especially my hubby; who doesn't even read these books. But supports me either way XD
> 
> 2\. My friend @OktasaktiS who keeps encouraging me to write, even when I was down, and keeping positive. And nice enough to be willing to edit (editing starts after I complete this, you got your work cut out for ya bro.. i'm sorry.. so.. so sorry..)
> 
> 3\. My dear readers who voted, and shared, and commented. I love you all! You guys always gave me a smile, and truly inspired me to keep writing.
> 
> Facts
> 
> 1\. I have written this book that started in the last week of June of 2016, from only one Idea "Hey Lucifer looks like he could be friends with Loki", and then it spiraled out of control.
> 
> 2\. I have not watched Lucifer season 2, that is coming up in a couple of months, and I don't know who Luci's mom's name. (I dread the day they announce it as "Lilith" ( ≧Д≦) )
> 
> 3\. I wrote this book purely on my phone! On my Samsung Note Word app! Yes my thumbs are killing me! Its 59 pages long before editing, and dont get me started and how many words. (I dont even know)
> 
> 4\. My spelling, and grammar still sucks. I'm still learning, and the more books I write the better my skills can improve. So please comment, I would gladly accept any fixing request on them.
> 
> 5\. Today is July 30, so I have finished this book in a month, give or take a week or two.
> 
> 6\. I hope one day when my 1 year old gets older he wont laugh at this. Yes honey, your moms a total geek ! XD (<<< message to the future XD )
> 
> Thank you for reading till the end, please look forward to my next work.
> 
> Pleaseeeeee..... （○゜ε＾○）
> 
> Bye...
> 
> June 30, 2016  
> ~RX~


End file.
